Lies Can Hurt
by Ellina Kayde
Summary: A new school has been built in Ferryport Landing, and it's expected that Sabrina, Daphne, and even Puck will attend. What isn't expected, however, is new fairytale friends, highly unanticipated jealousy, and, worst of all, an old enemy bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I'm a new member on FanFiction and this will be my first story. I'm a HUGE Sisters Grimm fan so that's what most, if not all, of my stories will be about (SabrinaxPuck of course!) So please review and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism cause I really want to make a good story. Thanks for taking the time to read this message and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Daphne! Puck! Could you guys hurry up? We're going to be late!" Sabrina yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Daphne sang from the top of the stairs. There was no reply from Puck. Daphne hopped down the stairs like it was Christmas morning with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. If there was one child who loved school, it was Daphne.

_I wish I could be as excited to be starting the seventh grade_, Sabrina wished silently to herself. After the school had been destroyed (twice), Mayor Heart for some unknown reason had decided to have the school rebuilt with a different name. Sabrina gagged just thinking about it. The name of her new school until the end of twelfth grade was **Heart Academy: "Where Love for Children is put into a Great Education!"** What made Sabrina twice as nervous to go to this strange new school was the fact that there would be no human children there. Being around Everafters tended to make Sabrina very uncomfortable considering that pretty much every Everafter in the town hated her family.

Sabrina was yanked out of her thoughts by the arrival of the bane of her existence: Puck. He was another reason that going to school was a horrible idea. The last time they were forced to go to school together was the most embarrassing time of Sabrina's life. He played multiple pranks on her and made her a joke throughout the school.

"Good morning, Puck," Daphne chimed. "Uh, shouldn't you be wearing something a little nicer for the first day of school?" Puck was wearing his usual green sweatshirt and a new pair of jeans Granny Relda had bought him (He had outgrown his old jeans during an unexpected growth spurt.).

Puck picked up one of the bright green muffins Granny had left for them on the table and swallowed it whole. "Hey, it doesn't matter to me what I look like. It's only school."

Daphne was about to retort when Granny Relda walked into the room. "_Lieblings_, what are you still doing here? I thought you were off to school!"

Sabrina suddenly brightened as an idea struck her. "Well, seeing as you can't drive and Uncle Jake is out with Ms. Rose for breakfast, I guess we can't go to school today. Darn shame if you ask me," she added when Relda gave her an inquisitive look.

"Oh, nonsense. Puck will take you!"

Sabrina glared at her for a moment but then gave in. "Ugh, fine, but can we have something normal to eat tonight?" Relda Grimm was always making exotic foods and recipes she had discovered from all over the world during her two year honeymoon with Grandpa Basil. Sabrina was often nauseated by every meal set in front of her, but Granny Relda found no problem with her cooking.

"What do you mean, _liebling_?"

Sabrina groaned. "Never mind. Let's just go. I don't want to be late." Secretly she did.

Daphne smiled brightly. "We're going to school! We're going to school!"

Puck groaned and walked to the door with the girls following.

_Oh, joy_, Sabrina thought.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! Sorry it was kind of boring. I just had to get the main idea out. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts! If you have any suggestions to make the next chapter better let me know. The next chapter should be up late tonight or sometime tomorrow. Don't worry, it will have some PuckxSabrina :-D. I promise!**

**- Elli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people. Thanks for reading chapter 1 (if you have read it). Again, sry the chapter was so boring. I just had to make it clear what was going on. Anyway, here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The warm morning air felt good on Sabrina's face when she walked out onto the porch. The last of Summer was fading away and soon crisp Winter wind would hit her every morning instead of the sweet feeling of a fading Summer. She stopped for a second before going down the steps to appreciate it.

Puck's voice yanked her out of la-la land. "What are you waiting around for, Grimm? I thought you said you didn't want to be late."

"Hm? Oh, right. Sorry." Puck snickered at her. Sabrina walked down the steps dreading the sickening trip to school she was about to make. She reluctantly took Puck's outstretched hand as Daphne did and seconds later the two sisters were yanked off the ground, into the air, and towards school.

A while later the trio landed in front of scarlet and pink school building with a marble statue of a thinner more beautiful version of Mayor Heart. As she passed it, Sabrina muttered,"Never gonna happen."

They entered the school's front doors and looked around. Puck gagged. "Oh, man. I think I'm gonna barf." The walls were all different shades of a bubblegum pink. The lockers were pink, the floors and ceilings were pink, even the door to the boys restroom was pink. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Just Mayor Heart's style." She turned to Daphne. "Do you think you can find your class from here? I don't want you to get lost. This place is so huge... and confusing... and pink."

Daphne laughed. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys at the bike racks when school is over."

"OK." And Daphne ran off, leaving Sabrina and Puck to go get their locker numbers and combinations. To Sabrina's dismay, Puck's locker was right across the hall from hers. Puck snickered. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Grimm." Puck said 'Grimm' a little too loudly and quite a few people who once were desperately bustling through the halls to get somewhere stopped to stare at the newcomer.

Sabrina quickly walked off to find her locker, trying to avoid the stares. Puck followed closely behind. When Sabrina got to her locker, Puck walked over to his and easily opened it while Sabrina struggled to open hers. Then someone from behind her laughed and said, "Having trouble?"

Without turning around Sabrina replied, "Yeah. Do you think you could help me out?"

The male voice laughed again. "Sure. Step aside."

Sabrina did as she was told and for the first time noticed how cute this guy was. He had shaggy brown hair that fell over his eyes which Sabrina could tell were a bright green. He opened her locker with ease. "Thanks," Sabrina managed to say as she walked back up to her locker.

"No problem. Anything else you need help with?" The whole time he said this, he was leaning on the locker next to Sabrina and smiling at her.

"Well, actually, I have history first period. Do you know where room 118 is?"

The boy pushed his hair back, revealing green eyes that made Sabrina want to die. "Sure. I could actually walk you there if you want. I have history first period too."

"That would be great. Just let me finish putting my books away."

"I'll wait," he said, still smiling as he opened the locker next to Sabrina's.

"So your locker's next to mine?"

"No, I just enjoy breaking into people's lockers."

Realizing he was joking, Sabrina laughed which caught Puck's attention across the hall as the boy joined in.

"By the way, my name's Nick."

"I'm Sabrina."

"I know," he said with a playful wink. Puck was getting furious.

"So, are you an Everafter?" Sabrina suddenly realized that it might me dangerous to just ask someone this and wished she could take it back, but then the guy said, "Yeah. You know that woman who guessed Rumplestiltskin's name?"

"Yeah." She shuddered at the memory of her frightening encounter with the little man.

"I'm her son."

Sabrina smiled. "Cool." Sabrina liked the thought that his mother had defeated Rumplestiltskin by guessing his name. This might be one of the few Everafters she was fond of.

Sabrina finished at her locker and the boy walked with her down the hall, joking and laughing with her. Neither of the two had noticed that Puck had watched the whole thing angrily and had now deemed the strange boy an enemy.

Room 118 was filled with desks arranged in fours. Sabrina and Nick took a seat together at one of the groups of desks and talked as other students filed in. Puck walked in about five minutes later and immediately took a seat across from Sabrina.

Sabrina didn't notice the desk's new occupant and continued talking to Nick until Puck cleared his throat loudly. Sabrina suddenly turned. "Oh, hey, Puck. This is Nick."

Nick smiled, but it seemed kind of fake. "Hey. What's up?"

Puck sneered. "Whatever."

Nick looked puzzled for a moment, then shrugged. Everyone at the table was silent for a while until a girl followed by three others entered the room. Nick crinkled his face in disgust when he saw her. The girl fit the image of popular girl perfectly. The new clothes, clutch handbag, straightened hair, loyal posse. She was about to go settle at another group of desks with her friends when she spotted Puck. Her eyes lit up and a smile ran across her face. Apparently to her posse's dismay, she walked right over and sat at the spare desk next to Puck.

Nick glared at her, but either she didn't notice or didn't care. She smiled at Puck and said, "Hi. My name's Nicole. What's yours?"

"Puck," he said without giving her a second glance.

Sabrina giggled, suddenly realizing this girl had a crush on Puck. Nicole suddenly turned on her and said, "Um, Nick, who is this?"

Before Nick could say anything, Sabrina said, "I'm Sabrina."

Nicole crinkled up her nose as if she was looking down at vermin. She was about to turn back to Puck when Nick angrily said, "Nicole, why aren't you sitting with your followers?"

Nicole glared at him so fiercely, Sabrina thought her face would suddenly burst into flames. "Listen, bro. I can sit wherever I want! Or would you like me to tell mom that you stashed away some of that golden thread for yourself?"

Both Puck and Sabrina were shocked. Sabrina stuttered, "Wait, so you guys are brother and sister? How come you're in the same grade?"

Nick grinned. "Well, I decided to stop aging for a while so I could spend quality time with my beloved sister."

Nicole snickered at Sabrina and said, "You're not very bright, are you?"

Sabrina was about to give this Nicole a piece of her mind and maybe the whole of her fist when an unbelievably beautiful and dignified looking woman walked in and slammed a ruler on a desk. The whole class immediately quieted.

"Hello, children. My name is Ms. Lancaster."

The whole room suddenly filled with whispering. "It's the Wicked Queen!" "I wonder what she'll make us do." "Don't take any fruit she offers you."

Ms. Lancaster hit the desk with the ruler once again and once again the room was quiet. And then class was in session.

* * *

** You people need to REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't mind any constructive criticism. It helps when I read your compliments and your comments. I should have the next chapter out soon. I promise it won't be more than a week. Keep reading please!**

**- Elli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! Thanks for waiting for this next chapter to come out. I just wanna say that if you decide to add me to your favorite authors list or add the story to your favorite stories, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHY! I'm sorry, but it's so annoying when you get an email saying you've been added to someone's favorite authors list but you get no email saying you've got a review! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Anyway, here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The bell was about to ring to signal class was over when Ms. Lancaster suddenly said, "I believe we should have at least twenty grades in from each of you by the time the school year if half-way over." The whole class groaned. History obviously was not going to be easy this year. "So," she continued, "I will be expecting a report written by you and a partner of your choice on one interesting aspect of Ferryport Landing's history."

At that, the bell rang and before anyone exited the room, everyone seemed to be looking for a partner. Sabrina thought it was hilarious that most of the girls were heading towards Puck, probably also looking at him with the same view as Nicole. Although Sabrina didn't notice it, Nick was walking towards her at the end of class when Puck grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Let's get out of here."

Sabrina stopped at her locker to put her things away and noticed that Puck hadn't moved over to his locker and was leaning on the locker next to her, staring at her. Sabrina shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, may I help you?"

"Who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"That Nick guy."

"Oh, him." Sabrina smiled to herself at the thought of him. "He's a new friend."

"How do you know he couldn't be helping the Scarlet Hand? You just met him."

"Puck, everyone in this school could be part of the Scarlet Hand, but of all the people I would suspect, he would be last on my list."

Puck's face turned red at hearing Sabrina talk highly of this guy. Seeing Nick walking toward where they were standing from the corner of his eye, he suddenly said, "Look, Grimm. I'm not into this whole school thing."

Sabrina laughed. "Shocker."

Puck continued, "And I need a partner who can do this project thing and I'm too lazy to fly over to someone else's house to work on it." Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at him. "So I was thinking we should be partners," he finished.

Just then, Nick walked over. "Hey, Sabrina. Do you want to be partners for the report?"

Sabrina felt kind of overwhelmed by the two boys asking her to be their partner, but Puck answered for her. "Sorry, she's with me," he said smugly heading over to his locker. He didn't seem too sorry to Sabrina.

Nick looked disappointed and shrugged. "Oh, well. But promise me we're partners for the next project."

Sabrina smiled at him, just as disappointed as he was. "I promise."

Nick recovered and asked, "What do you have next period?"

Sabrina looked at her schedule that she had pinned up in her locker. "Um... I have gym next."

Nick grinned. "Same here. Do you want to walk over there together?"

"Well, I'm not quite done here. How about I just meet you over there?"

"That's cool. See you then."

Sabrina finished at her locker and started walking toward the gym when Puck caught up with her. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he said, "Looks like we have gym together again, Grimm. I hope we're playing dodge ball."

Sabrina frowned remembering the last time she had gym with the fairy. It had resulted in a fat lip. She tried to change the subject. "So, have you and Nicole met before?" She grinned remembering how Nicole swooned over Puck. "She's in our gym class too."

Puck looked confused for a second. "Who?... Oh, that girl. No."

Sabrina grinned even more. "She seemed to be _very _interested in you."

Puck's confused expression came back. "Huh?"

Sabrina laughed as they approached the gym and saw Nick leaning on the wall by the doors. She ran ahead with Puck lagging behind.

Nick's face lit up when he saw her. He suddenly sat up and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Sabrina replied. Nick opened the door for her as they entered the gym (which was also pink). Everyone was sitting around in their cliques, but all the guys seemed to hang out together. Sabrina was worried for a second that Nick might leave her to stand by herself, but he just leaned on a wall next to her.

As she was talking with Nick, Sabrina noticed some of the guys from the group across the room were glancing up at her, but not in a hostile way. Almost kind of friendly. She tried not to notice.

Nick suddenly laughed. Sabrina looked at him. "What?"

Nick grinned at her. "It's kind of funny to watch those girls flirt with Puck."

Sabrina looked over at Puck and found herself laughing along with Nick. At least five or ten girls were clustered around Puck, who was struggling to get away from them. She stopped when she heard someone walking towards her. She turned and saw that one of the guys from the group across the room was coming over.

Nick smiled at the guy. "Hey, Chris."

Chris smiled back. "Hey." Then he turned to Sabrina who was nervous over the fact of meeting a boy almost as cute as Nick. "I'm Chris."

Sabrina smiled nervously back. "I'm Sabrina."

"I know," he said playfully.

_Were they trained to say that? _Sabrina thought.

"Anyway, I hate to be nosy but is it true that you battled a Jabberwocky?"

"Well, yeah, but I used a wand."

Chris smiled like a little kid. "That is so cool." They continued talking for a few minutes until Chris went back to the cluster of guys.

Sabrina looked up at Nick. "He's an Everafter, right?"

Nick nodded. "His dad is one of the Knights of the Round Table. You should see him sword fight. He's awesome. His dad is actually our gym coach."

"Seriously?"

Before Nick could answer, a muscular man walked out of a door marked 'GYM OFFICE' and to the middle of the floor. "SILENCE!" he bellowed. Everyone suddenly quieted. He continued, "I am your gym coach, Coach Lucan. Today we will learn skills that may or may not be essential to living your life, but you will do as I tell you or do as the principal tells you in detention! Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Sabrina almost wanted to laugh at the terrified expressions on some of the students' faces.

The coach continued, "OK, then. I want all of you to go to the back room, choose a sword, and come back here with a partner."

Sabrina looked at Nick with a confused expression, but he just shrugged. None of the girls seemed too thrilled to be handling swords, but the guys were ecstatic and rushed to the front of the line to get their weapons. Once everyone was back in the gym, partners were chosen. Sabrina quickly paired up with Nick, fearing what Puck would do to her if they were paired together.

Once everyone was paired, Coach Lucan continued, "I want you to warm up with your partner by sparring and disarming. NO CONTACT IS TO BE MADE WITH THE SWORD'S BLADE! We are just warming up!"

Sabrina became nervous looking at Nick in his stance. He seemed to really know what he was doing. Sabrina had handled a sword on several occasions, but still was not very confident. She had killed a giant with a sword once, but that had only happened because she had Excalibur in her possession. Charming had decided to give her a few training sessions after seeing how well she would be sword fighting in the future. She wasn't horrible, but she wasn't bursting with confidence either.

Nick looked up. "Ready?" he asked.

"No, but let's get this over with."

Nick lunged at her and she blocked. Then she did something Charming had taught her. She put her blade under his and twisted, easily disarming him and catching his sword with nimble fingers. Nick looked at her. "Wow," he said.

Sabrina blushed. "Let's try again. Beginner's luck."

Nick grinned. "Sure." This time he gave it his all. He was lightning fast and hard to keep up with. Sabrina had to think ahead and act quickly to avoid being disarmed. After about two minutes, Nick was again swordless. Chris was with his partner next to the pair and occasionally glanced up at the match that was going on. After five more matches with the same results, Chris walked over to Nick.

"You wanna switch partners for a while?"

Nick shrugged but gave in. Sabrina once again became nervous. Nick had told her that Chris was _really_ good and she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

He smiled at her. "Ready?"

Sabrina managed a nod.

Then they began. They lunged and twisted and did every move imaginable trying to disarm each other. They had been going at it for seven whole minutes and Sabrina was getting tired. She was about to give in when she spotted more than a dozen guys watching including Puck out of the corner of her eye. She was _not _going to look like a wimp in front of Puck. That would give him yet another reason to tease her. She refused to embarass herself. She lunged one last time and successfully disarmed Chris. Everyone stared at her in awe.

Chris stuttered and then managed a real intelligent "Wow."

Sabrina laughed. "I've been told." She was finally beginning to feel some of the confidence that she had been missing.

Coach Lucan suddenly came over saying, "Alright, everyone. Back to your partners, don't dilly-dally!" Then he turned to Sabrina. "You have a natural talent that you should not take for granted."

Sabrina smiled half-heartedly at him. "Thanks."

Before walking off he said, "Feel free to come by the gym to practice any time."

The rest of gym passed pretty quickly as did the rest of the day. The guys gave Sabrina admiring looks during classes and in the halls which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Nicole continued to flirt with Puck to the point where he had to spend his time between classes hiding in the boys' bathroom.

After the final bell rang, Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne all met at the bike rack as planned. Daphne wasn't at the point of tears, but she did seem a little down. Sabrina gave her a smile. "How was your day?" she asked.

Daphne gave her a little smile back. "It was OK. I made some new friends and my teacher is nice, but it's not the same without Ms. White." She sighed.

Sabrina patted her on the back. "That's OK. We're probably going to visit Ms. White and the rest of the runaways in a few weeks."

The little girl brightened. "That would be nice."

Just then, Chris, Nick, and a couple of other guys walked over. Nick smiled that smile that made Sabrina want to melt. "Hey, Sabrina."

Sabrina grinned back. "Hey. What's up?"

Chris stepped forward. "We were actually planning on staying after school tomorrow to practice in the gym. You wanna come?"

Sabrina swelled with happiness. "Sure. Is anyone else coming?"

"We might get a few more guys to come with us."

"Cool. I'll be there."

"Cool," he said with a wink. "See you tomorrow."

Sabrina beamed. "See you then."

Sabrina wasn't the only one beaming. Daphne nudged her and said, "So I see you made some new friends today." She winked playfully.

"Yeah, we met in gym."

"Just curious, but did you make any female friends?"

Sabrina blushed and shuffled her feet. "Well, no..." she said quietly.

Daphne laughed and Puck turned an unhealthy shade of scarlet. "Let's just go," he said grumpily. He grabbed their hands forcefully and began flying home.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three! Sorry it was only, like, five pages! Anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW! It makes my day when you guys review and I love to hear your thoughts. I don't know if I should continue this story if no one's reviewing. So if you want me to continue, please share your thoughts with me. Thanks again!**

**- Elli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Thanks so much for the great reviews I got for chapter 3. You guys are so awesome! Anyway, here's chapter 4. R&R!**

* * *

The trio landed in front of the Grimm house about five minutes later and began to walk towards the house in silence. When they were up to the door, Puck opened it, but instead of just walking right in like he would usually do, he held the door for Sabrina just as Nick had done at gym that day.

Sabrina gave him an uncertain smile. "Uh.. Thanks."

They were met inside by Elvis and Uncle Jake. Elvis immediately jumped on top of Daphne apparently having missed her while she was at school. Daphne laughed as Uncle Jake walked over to them.

"How was school?" he asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "It was OK, I guess," she said, plopping herself on the couch.

They looked at Puck for an answer. He shuddered over dramatically. "Ugh."

Sabrina rolled her eyes then turned back to Uncle Jake. "Anyway, some new friends wanted to know if I could hang out with them after school tomorrow at the gym."

"I didn't think girls at your school would be too athletic," he said in a puzzled voice.

Daphne laughed and Puck once again turned an unusual shade of scarlet. Sabrina blushed. "Well, um, I didn't exactly say they were all girls..."

Uncle Jake looked at her with an amused expression. "You mean a few guys and some girls?"

Sabrina turned an even deeper shade of red. "Well, not exactly."

His amusement faded and his face became grim.

Sabrina continued to stutter in an attempt to get her uncle to give in. "But they're really nice guys! We met in gym and we fought with swords and we talked and they were friendly!"

"So let me get this straight: A couple of friendly seventh grade boys armed with swords that could easily kill you asked you to stay around after school when no adults are around to supervize?"

Puck snickered triumphantly, but Sabrina kept trying. "When you put it that way it sounds really bad, but trust me! Please, Uncle Jake! I really-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh."

"I can-"

"No way!"

"But Uncle Jake!"

Just then the phone rang. Jake took that opportunity to leave the room and end the conversation. Puck snickered again. "Too bad, Grimm. But look on the bright side. You can put that time towards more important things like finishing our project."

Sabrina glared at him. "Listen, bub. I never agreed to be your partner and Nick is still free. So I suggest you-"

Just then Uncle Jake's slightly irritated voice came from the kitchen. "'Brina, the phone's for you!"

Daphne smiled and winked at her. "Ooh, who could that be?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a grin. She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sabrina. It's Chris."

"Hey, Chris. What's up?"

"Well, I know we're already going to get together with the other guys tomorrow, but I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at Sacred Grounds in about an hour."

"Uh..." Sabrina peeked out the door to make sure no one was listening. "Sure. I'll see you then."

"Cool. See ya." And they hung up.

The minute Sabrina entered the living room Puck and Uncle Jake stared holes into her.

Sabrina looked around nervously. "Uh, hi?"

Uncle Jake continued staring. "Who was that?"

Sabrina immediately came up with a story to get out of the house. She smiled sweetly at her uncle. "That was Chris, but don't worry. I told him I can't meet him tomorrow."

Uncle Jake relaxed. "Good."

But Sabrina continued,"Uncle Jake, since I'm not going to meet the guys tomorrow, do you think I could go see some of the girls I met today at Sacred Grounds? You don't even have to drive me! Really! I'll just take the carpet."

Uncle Jake looked uncertain for a minute, but then gave in. "All right, 'Brina. Just be home for six."

"Thanks, Uncle Jake! You're the best!" Sabrina then noticed Daphne smirking at her and also sensed Puck's disapproval. Before they could spill the beans to Uncle Jake that Sabrina didn't have any girl friends, she dragged them upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind them.

Daphne continued to smirk. "So what did you _really _say on the phone?"

Sabrina glared at her. "OK, so I'm not going to meet some girls. But Uncle Jake can't know that and neither can Granny! So I need you two to keep it quiet."

For the first time since they got home, Puck looked Sabrina directly in the eye. "Who are you going to meet?"

Sabrina looked down at her feet. "It's none of your business," she said quietly.

He didn't give up. "Tell me who or I'll tell your uncle!"

"Ugh! Fine! It's Chris and he wants to meet at Sacred Grounds, just the two of us! Happy?"

"Not if you're going with him," Puck said so quietly Sabrina couldn't hear him.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing, but I'll make you a deal. Do the whole project for both of us and I won't tell."

"No way! I-"

"Jake!" Puck yelled.

"FINE!" Sabrina shouted, sure that steam was coming out of her ears.

Just then to Sabrina's horror, Granny Relda came into the room to put some of Sabrina's laundry away. "Is everything alright, _liebling_?" she asked.

Sabrina managed a small smile. "Everything's fine, Granny."

"So, your uncle told me that your going to meet some friends this afternoon."

Sabrina put on her sweet voice again as Puck pushed her aside and stormed out of the room. "Yeah, and I have another favor to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Do you think you could pick me up from school at five tomorrow? They're having a meeting for those who want to join, uh.. the volleyball team."

"It lasts that long?"

Sabrina shuffled her feet nervously. She was doing a lot of lying. "Well, they have to hand out a lot of forms and they were going to try to find time to show us the basics."

Sabrina worried for a second that her grandmother would see right through her, but Granny just smiled. "Of course, _liebling_. I'll be there at five."

Sabrina sighed in relief and hugged her. "Thanks, Granny." Then she left the room.

Sabrina collapsed on her bed. "I am way in over my head," she said to herself.

Half an hour later, Sabrina was getting on the magic carpet. It was almost as bad as flying with Puck.

"OK, Carpet. Take me to Sacred Grounds."

The carpet immediately jerked off the ground and towards the cafe. A few minutes later it landed behind the building so that no one would see. Sabrina stowed it behind a bush and walked to the front doors of the building where she found Chris waiting for her.

He smiled. "Hey."

Chris seemed a little uneasy and his smile was a nervous one. Sabrina smiled back. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You want a muffin or something?"

"Sure," she said as they walked inside.

The smell of caffeine filled the building and the whole place had a warm feeling about it. Chris relaxed a little. "So who's your partner for the history report?"

Sabrina groaned. "Puck."

Chris laughed. "What's wrong with Puck?"

"Well, he said it himself. He's 'not into this whole school thing.'"

He laughed again. "Who is? But i guess you have to do it. Why don't you grab a table and I'll get in line?"

"OK." Sabrina scanned the crowded coffee shop and found a table towards the far wall. She walked over to the table and that's when the first sign came. She felt an invisible force hit her ankle, forcing her to lean on the wall, but she managed to keep quiet. _What the heck was that? _she asked herself. She limped over to her table and sat down. She rested her throbbing ankle on the seat opposite her as Chris came over and placed a blueberry muffin in front of her.

"Thanks," she said as he sat down next to her.

"No problem. You're still staying after school tomorrow right?"

She smiled confidently. "Definitely."

"Cool. Hey, um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

The nervous expression he had when Sabrina first arrived returned to his face and Sabrina could have sworn he was breaking a sweat. "See, there's going to be a 'Back to School Dance' this Saturday and everyone's going with someone. I really condsider you just as a good friend, but as a good friend, would you mind going with me?"

Sabrina smiled at the thought of having a best friend. She really felt the same way as he did. She didn't want to be romanticly involved at that moment, so she was happy to oblige. "I'd really like going with you."

He let out a breath of relief. Sabrina thought it was really cute that he was nervous about asking her. "Cool," he said, obviously happy that she had said yes. For the next hour they joked and laughed and when they were finally done, Chris walked her outside.

She beamed. "I really had fun tonight."

He seemed just as happy as Sabrina was. "Same here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See you then." Then they hugged good-bye. It wasn't romantic or uncomfortable. Just a friendly hug. They waved and went their seperate ways. Sabrina turned and almost missed the blue-eyed shaggy dog that was watching her from under a table. Almost. Without missing a beat, she lunged at it and caught it by the hair on top of its head. Sabrina dragged the dog into the alley where no one was watching and the yelping dog transformed into a very frustrated fairy.

"Ow! OW! Okay, okay! Uncle!"

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina growled, letting go of his hair.

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Well you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine." Sabrina suddenly realized that Puck might have heard Chris ask her to the dance. She blushed and asked, "Um.. How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Everything while you were outside, nothing while you were inside." Then he noticed that she was blushing and asked,"Why?"

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. "No reason."

But Puck didn't give in that easily. "Tell me!"

Sabrina started to walk over to where she hid the carpet. "Seriously, Puck, it's nothing!"

Puck was turning scarlet again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Tell me or I'll tell your uncle and the old lady what you were really doing tonight!"

Fearing that Puck might explode, Sabrina gave in. "Fine! But keep it down, OK? Well... Chris asked me to the Back to School Dance."

Puck just got angrier. "WHAT?"

"B-but just as friends!"

Puck continued to glare at her for a few moments, but then calmed himself. "OK," he said quietly.

Sabrina grabbed the magic carpet, glad Puck hadn't taken things too far with the whole Chris thing. "OK then. I guess I'll see you at home."

Puck was about to sprout his insect-like wings when he had a thought. "You mind if I ride with you?"

Sabrina looked at him in a puzzled way. "What? Why can't you fly?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. My wings are tired. And I've never really been on a magic carpet before."

Sabrina looked puzzled for a few more moments, but then said,"Fine. Just don't pull any tricks while we're in the air, OK?"

Puck smiled triumphantly. "Sure."

Sabrina spread the carpet on the ground and sat in front of Puck. Then they took off, but not before Puck affectionately slipped a surprisingly strong arm around Sabrina's waist. Something about the action lowered Sabrina's defenses. Half-way through the ride home, Puck still had his arm around Sabrina's waist and Sabrina was getting tired, so she leaned back against his chest for the rest of the way. Puck didn't seem to mind at all. He just smiled wider and welcomed the gesture.

She looked up at him when he looked away and admired his features. _He really is kind of cute. I guess I can see why the girls at school fall for him..._ Sabrina blinked a few times and mentally scolded herself. Puck was just a friend, kind of like a brother...

When the carpet landed on the front lawn around six o' clock, Puck got up and offered Sabrina his hand. She took it and he helped her up. When they got inside, Granny was in the kitchen making what looked like some kind of glowing soup.

Sabrina walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Granny," she said.

Granny looked up from her cooking. "Hello, _liebling_. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Hm?... Oh.. Yeah, I did," she said, almost giving herself away.

"Well why don't you and Puck start on that report you two are working on? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Who told you about the report?" Sabrina didn't like it when Granny Relda knew about her homework. She would drive Sabrina crazy with all the nagging. 'Sabrina, have you finished your homework yet?' would pop out of her mouth what seemed like every five minutes.

Granny didn't answer. She just waved her back towards the living room. Sabrina went upstairs to her room and got some paper out of her schoolbag. Then she realized that Puck would at least need to know what the project was about, which meant having to confront him. Sabrina sighed and headed over to Puck's "room." She knocked for what seemed like hours until he finally came to the door.

"May I help you?" he said with a slightly irritated voice.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Listen, Puck. I know I agreed to do the project for us, but for the teacher not to find out, you will at least need to know what the project is about."

Puck glared at her, but let her in anyway. As she always did, Sabrina inspected the ground for any traps. She chose to sit down near the river and Puck sat down next to her. "How long will this take?"

"Not long. I promise."

Sabrina couldn't hear him, but Puck quietly grumbled to himself, "Darn."

Sabrina looked up at Puck. "So I was thinking that the report should be on the migration that the Everafters and the Grimms made from Europe to America on _Neuer Anfang_. I mean the New Beginning. Of course we won't mention that they were actually Everafters."

Puck seemed very uninterested. "Sure."

Sabrina was satisfied with how long it took her to decide on a subject with Puck. "OK then. I'm done here," she said, heading towards the door. She walked out into the hall and heard Granny call,"Dinner!"

_Great_, Sabrina thought sarcastically as she decended the stairs. She sat down to the same glowing soup Granny had been making when she walked in. After a few spoonfuls of the soup, which tasted like guacamole and maple syrup, Sabrina pushed her bowl away and figured she could wait until breakfast. Daphne and Puck, however, didn't even look at what they were eating. Uncle Jake didn't seem to have a problem with it either. Sabrina wondered if they even tasted it. Disgusted by their manners, Sabrina said, "I think I'll go take a shower and get to bed."

Granny smiled at her. "OK then, _liebling_. Good night."

"Good night," she said back. Sabrina walked up the stairs and into the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin. Being in the shower always gave her much needed peace and time to think. She thought about how she went to Sacred Grounds with Chris and then her mind wondered to the invisible force that seemed to push her out of nowhere. She decided it was probably nothing and got out of the shower. Pretty soon she was in her bed, thinking about all the lies she had made just to be with friends.

"It's all worth it," Sabrina whispered to herself. But deep down she knew that it wasn't.

**

* * *

**

**OK, I know the chapters keep getting longer and less eventful, and I'm sorry! But unless you want this story to be a billion chapters long, I'll have to keep writing long but slightly boring sections. So R&R and I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon (hopefully). Thanks for reading!**

**- Elli**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****OK, here's the deal people. School's about to start and I'm going to have less time to update this story. If I don't get too many reviews, then I might consider not continuing. As much as FanFiction means to me, it won't be worth it to waste my time writing new chapters when some people are reading and decide not to review. I won't know if you want me to continue! I could be studying and focusing more on school instead of writing stories for FanFiction any day. So PLEASE let me know if I should continue by telling me through your reviews. And if you read this and don't review because you're dreadfully lazy, I WANT YOU TO REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I'm sorry to be so forceful, but I seriously can't waste time. I'm going to a new school this year and I want to put as much time towards school as possible! Call me a nerd, but my family isn't the richest and I NEED a scholarship. Again, I'm sorry, but I need to know if it's worth it to continue...**

* * *

Sabrina woke before the sun was up. She sat up and looked around her dark room, wondering what had awakened her. Deciding it was nothing, she got back under her blanket and tried to turn over to get in a comfortable position, but as she tried to move her feet, a sharp pain shot up her left leg. Sabrina yelped and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, fearing she had awakened her family. She swung her legs around to the side of the bed and turned on the lamp that sat next to her bed. She tried hard not to scream when she saw her left ankle. It was swollen and purple, and just about the most disgusting thing Sabrina had ever seen.

"OK, Sabrina, stay _calm_," she whispered to herself. Sabrina thought back to the previous day and tried to remember what could have caused her ankle to become so... disfigured. Then she remembered what had happened at Sacred Grounds. She remembered how an invisible force seemed to push her into the table and the pain she felt shoot up her leg. She decided that she would try to take care of the situation without letting her family or Puck know.

Sabrina leaned against the hall's walls as she tried to make her way down to Mirror's room. She figured Mirror should have something that would heal her ankle. She took a few glances around to make sure no one was watching as she silently entered Mirror's room.

The large almost empty room seemed a bit scary in the middle of the night compared to the day time when Sabrina would walk through the door expecting to find the usual lit room with her two parents on a king-sized bed and her good friend Mirror greeting her (in one way or another). At night, it was hard to make out her parents' bodies on the bed and Mirror's usual cheerful face did not pop up in full length mirror on the opposite wall. Sabrina suspected he was asleep, just like her parents but for a shorter time. She didn't want to wake him or disturb him in any way so she decided that she would just slip through the portal, get what she needed, and get out with mirror's help. Sabrina was just about to limp through the portal to the Hall of Wonders when a cold hand went over her mouth.

"Mmph!" Sabrina tried to scream, but only a muffled yell came out. She turned to find the culprit, but instead found...

"Uncle Jake! You scared me half to death!" Sabrina scolded him. Her uncle just chuckled as he turned on the lights.

"I heard someone coming down the hall, so I turned out the lights and hid just in case it was an intruder. In case you haven't noticed, we're not really the most loved family in Ferryport Landing right now."

Sabrina nodded and tried to avoid her uncle's gaze. She started to walk as normally as she could towards the door saying, "Well, I'm going to get back to bed. Goodnight!"

But her uncle didn't fall for it. "Wait just a second!"

Sabrina slowly and reluctantly turned around.

A smug crooked smile made its way across Jake's face. "What were you doing in here at two in the morning anyway?"

Coach Lucan had said that a good defense is always a great offense, so Sabrina tried to put a smug smile on her face and asked, "Well, what have you been doing here? You've obviously been in here longer than I have."

Her uncle looked at her with a strange expression. "'Brina, I spend half my life in here."

Sabrina chuckled to herself. "True."

"So that brings me back to the question- HOLY COW! What happened to your ankle?"

Sabrina blushed and told the truth... sort of. "When me and the girls were at Sacred Grounds, one of them accidently ran into me and I hit my ankle against a table. I didn't think it was that serious at the time-"

Uncle Jake cut her off. "Say no more. A trip to the Hall of Wonders can fix that. Come on 'Brina."

Sabrina limped back over to her uncle and was again going to try to enter the mirror when the door flew open, revealing her grandmother, Puck, and, to Sabrina's surprise, Daphne. Daphne would normally sleep through the whole night, no matter what would happen.

Granny Relda stepped between them and the mirror saying, "Oh, no! This time you have to heal the old-fashioned way!"

Sabrina groaned. "Granny! Please just let Uncle Jake heal me! How did you even know I was hurt?"

"I could overhear you and your uncle talking about it all the way from my bedroom."

Uncle Jake cursed himself and whispered to Sabrina, "Note to self: keep it a little more quiet next time." Sabrina giggled.

Puck and a half-asleep Daphne walked over. Puck stared in awe at Sabrina's ankle. "Whoa... That is the most awesome thing I've ever seen!"

Sabrina frowned at him. "Well, I'm glad you're happy about my pain, but in case you haven't noticed- OW! PUCK WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Puck had knelt down next to her ankle and started poking it experimentally. Daphne was now well awake. She came over and pulled Puck off of Sabrina's ankle saying, "Come on, Puck! It's hurting her! Quit it!" He went over to a corner to sulk.

Sabrina turned back to her grandmother. "Granny, how am I supposed to-"

Sabrina was again cut off, but this time by Granny. "_Liebling_, we'll put your ankle in a cast and you can use crutches," she said in a smart tone that really annoyed Sabrina.

Sabrina glared daggers at her grandmother. "How am I supposed to get a good grade in gym? How am I supposed to carry my books?" Sabrina particularly liked gym and wouldn't miss it for the world if Nick was there.

"Puck will carry them for you."

"No way. If he carries my books, the next place I'll find them is Guatemala." Puck snickered from his corner.

But Relda didn't give up. "Well you obviously have some good friends. I'm sure they will be happy to carry your books for you."

Sabrina started to make an angry retort, then stopped. She smiled to herself as she thought of Nick and how he would worry about her. He would carry her books and her lunch tray... it would be so, well, sweet.

Sabrina acted like she was still angry but knew she was defeated. "Fine," she huffed. "Just don't take me back to the hospital. I've visited that place enough. Where are these crutches that I'm supposed to use?"

Her grandmother put on a satisfied smile and started towards the hall. "Follow me."

"I'll try," Sabrina grumbled from behind her. Her uncle heard her and chuckled, sweeping her up and carrying her after her grandmother. They arrived at a hall closet and Granny opened it, revealing a few buckets, a worn down mop, an abundance of cleaning supplies, and, surprisingly, a pair of old crutches. Uncle Jake set Sabrina down, retrieved the crutches from the closet, and handed them over to Sabrina who took them gratefully. They then continued down to the kitchen where Granny Relda started to wrap Sabrina's ankle in some gauze. Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina had what looked like a big old cacoon on her foot.

Relda looked up hopefully. "How does it feel?"

Sabrina turned her ankle over slowly. "Better, but these crutches smell like Lysol and mothballs."

Uncle Jake laughed. "Don't worry. That'll wear off."

"Good." Seeing that Daphne and Puck had gone back to their rooms, she said, "I guess I'll finally get back to bed, then."

"Goodnight, _liebling_," Relda said.

"Goodnight, 'Brina," her Uncle said.

Sabrina smiled at them. "'Night." She went up the stairs as fast as her crutches would allow, down the hall, and to her room. She flopped on her bed and was out almost instantly.

Sabrina woke up once more, but this time at a more reasonable hour in the morning. With the bright sunlight flooding her room from her window, she decided that it was time to get up. Sabrina found that there were more disadvantages to having a bad ankle than she thought. Getting her jeans on was no longer an easy part of getting ready for the day, neither was getting down the stairs to the table for breakfast. By the time Sabrina got there, there was barely anything left to eat, not that Sabrina really cared. She hated- I'm sorry- _strongly disliked_ her grandmother's cooking. Sabrina shrugged this off and decided that she would just wait until lunch. Soon, all three of the children were ready to set off for school when Sabrina realized that she wouldn't be able to fly with Puck to school.

She turned to her uncle who was sitting in the living room drinking his coffee and reading the paper. "Uh, Uncle Jake?"

Jake finished the paragraph he was reading before turning to her. "What's up, 'Brina?"

"I can't fly to school with Puck and I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon."

Jake had started another paragraph in the article he was currently reading and didn't seem to hear her. He managed a real intelligent "Uh-huh..."

Sabrina snatched the newspaper out of her uncle's hands.

"Hey!"

Sabrina glared at her uncle. "Uncle Jake, I can't fly to school with Puck with my ankle like this and you're the only one in this house who can legally drive, so can you please bring me to school?"

A spark of realization went across Jake's face as he said, "Oh, I completely forgot! Go get in the car, I'll be there in a sec with your bag."

"Thanks, Uncle Jake," Sabrina said, glad that she had reminded him. She probably could have stayed home the whole day and Uncle Jake wouldn't have even noticed.

Sabrina headed out to the "car" and was about to get in the car when Puck and Daphne came up behind her and Puck suddenly said, "Why are you getting in the car?"

He had startled Sabrina who jumped and struggled with her crutches for a moment before regaining her composure. Puck snickered. Sabrina blushed and said, "Well, I thought it was kind of obvious that I wouldn't be able to fly to school with you with my ankle like this," Puck blushed here, "so Uncle Jake has to take me in the car."

Daphne suddenly piped up and said, "Mind if I come? I don't really want to get nauseated if I don't have to," she motioned to Puck.

Sabrina shrugged, "I guess it's no problem. Would you mind carrying my books up to the school? You don't have to do it for long. I'm sure Chris and Nick will be around. I don't think they would mind helping me."

Puck took to glaring at his sneakers as Daphne smirked and said, "Sure, but only to the entrance. I wouldn't want to keep you from your _friends_." Sabrina turned an even darker shade of red as Daphne put emphasis on the word 'friends.' Puck got even angrier at his shoes.

Just then Uncle Jake came out of the house with Sabrina's bag and the car keys. "OK, let's go. Daphne and Puck, are you two coming with us?"

Daphne nodded and Puck shrugged and they both slid into the back seat as Sabrina half hopped-half crawled into the front seat. Uncle Jake set her school bag in her lap, got into the driver's seat, and they were off to school.

The ride to school was pretty silent. Well, not really silent since the car was making such a racket, but nobody said much. Thankfully they got to school before the bell rang. As the children got out, Jake shouted, "Have a good day, you guys!"

None of the children could here over the noise the car was making. "What?" Sabrina shouted.

Uncle Jake looked agitated. "Have a good day!" he shouted.

Daphne leaned closer to him. "Come again?"

Jake finally gave up and waved them towards the school. Sabrina giggled and waved as he drove away. Daphne looked up at her. "Uh, Sabrina, I don't mean to rush you, but your books are really heavy and I have to get to class."

Sabrina looked at her sister sympathetically. "Could you just walk with them up to the front doors for me? I think Nick might be there."

"Sure."

Puck set off for class as Sabrina and Daphne made their way a little more slowly towards the doors. As they drew near, Sabrina could see Nick and Chris hanging around the front doors. When they finally noticed Sabrina coming towards them, their jaws dropped. Sabrina smiled sheepishly. "Uh, good morning?"

"What happened?" they said simultaneously. Sabrina giggled at their reactions.

Nick walked up to Daphne to take Sabrina's books as Chris walked up to Sabrina. "Seriously, what happened? You weren't hurt when I saw you last night." He glared at her, but in a worried way, as if it was her fault that she had been injured.

Sabrina looked down at her cast. "Well, um... You'll laugh if I tell you..."

Nick walked over now carrying Sabrina's books. "Come on, Sabrina. We promise we won't laugh."

Sabrina sighed, defeated. And then came another lie. "I tripped on the carpet in our living room."

The boys stiffled their laughter. After a moment of silence, Nick said, "Well, that's not so bad. I tripped over a rock one time. It probably would've hurt more if I was a normal human."

Chris finally let out his laughter and Sabrina giggled.

Nick frowned at them. "Hey, it was a big rock!"

After their laughter had subsided, Chris said, "I have to get to biology. The teacher has a nervous breakdown when someone's late."

Sabrina giggled a little more. "OK, we'll see you in gym."

"Cool." Chris smiled at her and walked away.

Sabrina looked back to Nick who said, "Well, I guess we'd better start making our way to history. With you like this, we'll be lucky if we're there by Christmas."

They laughed and entered the school. Neither of them noticed the emotionally crushed fairy trailing far behind them.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 5. I feel like my chapters are getting more and more boring as I go along. When you review, please give me suggestions or constructive criticism. It really helps.**

**- Elli**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so I've decided that I will at least finish this story before I decide to stop writing FanFics. I know it annoys me when someone starts to write a FanFic on my favorite book and then just stops. So I will finish this story and then decide whether I want to stop writing FanFics or not (I really want to continue writing but there's a large problem called school). So I hope you like chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

History sucked. Not that Sabrina thought that it would be easy or fun or even the least bit enjoyable, but it was definitely the most suckish class she had ever taken. As Ms. Lancaster droned on and on about the old Faerie, Sabrina doodled in the corners of her paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. Sure she would write down something if it was truly _important_, but history was just too boring to pay attention to.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. Nick quickly gathered up her books for her seeing that she wouldn't be able to and headed in the direction of their lockers together as Puck stayed behind. He watched out of the corner of his eye with pure loathing at Nick as Nicole eyed Puck with a smug smile and walked over to him. Puck was leaning over his bag, picking up his books, deep in thought, when Nicole tapped him on the shoulder. Puck jumped, not expecting anyone else to be in the almost abandoned classroom after the bell.

Nicole giggled girlishly. "Hey, Puck."

Puck looked at her uncertainly. "Hi," he said bluntly.

Nicole immediately went into flirt mode. "So, I'm guessing A LOT of girls have asked you to the dance already."

Puck wasn't feeling too good about where this conversation was going, so he decided to get out of it. "Uh, not really." Puck started towards the door.

Nicole, seeing that Puck wasn't going to stick around much longer, quickly stepped in front of him. Puck raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Nicole continued, "So, if you weren't going with anyone, I thought you might want to go with me."

Puck most certainly did not want to go with her one bit. Sure, she might be pretty and all, but she was definitely not someone he would want to be with. He was just about to say no when he had an idea. He smiled at her mischieviously. "Yeah, I guess we could go together... as friends."

Nicole smiled, satisfied. "Yeah, as _friends_." She winked at him playfully and walked out of the classroom. As soon as she was gone, Puck rolled his eyes, but was still satisfied and confident that his newly formed plan would play out perfectly.

Sabrina was finishing up at her locker as quickly as she could manage. Nick was leaning on the locker next to her waiting patiently.

"Sabrina, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"How did you really hurt your ankle?"

Sabrina looked at him nervously, fearing he had figured out that she was lying. "I told you already."

Nick looked at her sadly. "But you didn't tell the truth. Sabrina, I know you're not clumsy enough to just trip on a carpet and it worries me that it's so serious you decided to lie to your best friends."

Sabrina softened when Nick said 'best friends'. She had never really had a friend as close to her as Chris and Nick were, and it was only her second day at school. Sabrina looked up at him guiltily. "Look, why don't you call me tonight. I'll tell you then."

Nick hesitated a moment more, then nodded.

Sabrina smiled at him and closed her locker. "Let's get to gym." As Sabrina turned around, Puck passed right in front of her and said, "Oh, hey, Sabrina." He gave her a smug smile and moved over to his locker. Sabrina looked worriedly after him.

Nick saw the expression on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sabrina looked back to Nick. "When Puck's happy and actually calls me by my first name, I know something's wrong."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get to gym."

She tried to give him a smile as they started slowly towards the gym.

**

* * *

**

**There's the sixth chapter. I know it was a lot shorter than all my other chapters, and I'm sorry. See, my parents don't know a thing about FanFiction and if they found out I was ever on it and have a username, they would freak that I even gave my first name out and then I would never be able to write on FanFiction again. Yeah, I know it sucks. But my mom took my bro out for his baseball games for probably the whole day and my dad's at a golf tournament, leaving me home alone for a whole day! No offense to my parents, but I was so happy yesterday when I found out they would be gone all day today. I'd also like to give a shoutout to his-crooked-smile-1901 who wrote "Its A Grimm Life" if she's reading this. Please continue! Your story is my favorite Sisters Grimm story I've read so far and if you make it just a one-shot, I'll cry! Well, maybe I won't, but I'll be very disappointed. So anyway, r&r please and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanx!**

**- Elli**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I'm back! I just love Saturdays. No one's around to see what you're doing on the computer :D (laughs evilly). I now proclaim Saturdays the official days of updating! JK. First of all, I know the bold print bothers you guys and it bothers me too, but there's something wrong with my computer and I can't get it to type normal : So yeah, sorry. I also keep forgetting to put disclaimers on my chapters and I've finally remembered today, so I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Never have, never will. Now that I've got all that stuff out of the way, I present to you chapter 7!**

**Sabrina sat out for gym with the coach's permission. She continued to wait on the sidelines as she watched the guys play with a basketball while the girls ran away from it. Sabrina chuckled as one hit Nicole straight on, causing her to fall right on her butt and scream in frustration. Overall, it was pretty entertaining.**

**Meanwhile, Puck had his head in the basketball game. Well, sort of. One part of his mind was on the game, the other part was enjoying the visual picture he had created of Sabrina when she saw him walk into the dance with her enemy and get his revenge for... revenge for what exactly? It wasn't because of her going to the dance with Chris, was it? Was the Trickster King actually _jealous_?**

**_No,_ Puck thought, _No, I'm not jealous. I'm just making her suffer like I usually do, just a normal thing. I'm just doing it to make her angry._ Puck was trying to reassure himself more than straighten things out.**

**Gym was soon finished and the rest of the day passed slowly for Sabrina. She had always hated school, especially when the school was painted ghastly shades of pink and red all over. When the last bell finally rang, Sabrina started to slowly make her way to the door with Nick, who had been kind enough to carry her books the whole day. Sabrina started to head towards the front doors to go home when Nick stopped her.**

**"Listen, 'Brina, you can still hang out with me and the guys in the gym this afternoon. Me and Chris actually have a surprise for you."**

**Sabrina smirked at him. "What are you up to?"**

**Nick laughed. "Come on! You'll see."**

**Sabrina smiled uncertainly. "OK..."**

**Nick grinned and led her to the gym. When they got there, Chris and some guys Sabrina had seen the day before gave her mysterious grins and Chris walked up to them.**

**"Hey, 'Brina."**

**"Hey, Chris. Um.. What exactly is the surprise Nick told me about?"**

**Chris's grin widened. "You'll see. One of the guys is coming with it right now."**

**"OK, I'm a little scared," Sabrina said playfully.**

**Chris and Nick both laughed as one boy came up with a jar of black liquid that seemed fairly familiar to Sabrina. The boy handed it to Chris who said his thanks as he led Sabrina and Nick to a corner of the gym.**

**Sabrina frowned at the jar. "Ugh... I think I used this stuff before when I broke my arm. What is it called again?"**

**Chris unscrewed the lid. "I forgot, but I've used it plenty of times before when I actually did get injured when fighting and we always keep it around when we get together. Just in case."**

**He gestured for Sabrina to sit down and suggested she cuff up her jeans so he could reach her ankle. As he spread it across her ankle, they all gagged at the smell. Sabrina thought it smelled worse than last time, but soon she felt a cool sensation go through her ankle and up her leg. When the feeling was gone, Sabrina tried to wiggle her ankle, but was restrained by her bandages.**

**Chris noticed this while closing the jar and said, "Nick, could you help her take the bandages off? I want to wash my hand before I become a mutant."**

**Nick and Sabrina snickered as Chris headed outside to get to the bathroom in the main school building. Nick started on Sabrina's bandages.**

**"So you guys always get together to fight like this?" she asked motioning to some of the guys already warming up with their swords.**

**"We started a few months ago actually," Nick replied still working on her bandages, "But we didn't have this gym, so we did it in Chris's garage." He chuckled to himself. "One time Chris accidentally slashed a tire on his dad's Mercedes. When his dad found out... well, let's just say a few pants were wet after he blew up at Chris."**

**They both laughed as Nick got the last of the bandages off of Sabrina's ankle. She twisted it around experimentally, seeing that it felt better than it ever had. She smiled at Nick. "Thanks so much. I don't think I could've lived like that for a month."**

**"No problem. Besides, your books are heavy. No offense, but I wouldn't want to do that for a month either."**

**Sabrina giggled. "None taken." She stood up and started walking towards the doors that led out of the gym and towards the main building. "I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom before we start."**

**"OK. We'll wait for you."**

**She gave him one last smile as she exited the gym and soon arrived in the hallway of the main building, heading towards the girls bathroom. Sabrina entered the pink girls' bathroom and finished her business quickly. She came out of the stall, washed her hands, checked herself in the mirror, and went back out into the hallway, not at all expecting what was to come next.**

**Sabrina hadn't walked five steps when something cold and hard hit her upside the head. Sabrina yelped in pain as she saw white spots all around her. She turned and couldn't believe what she saw. It was just a fire extinguisher, but it was floating in midair as if some invisible person was holding it. _Floating_.**

**Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows and stepped back. "What the-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence. The floating fire extinguisher swung around and hit Sabrina hard in the side of her head, right on her temple. Then everything went black.**

* * *

**So I know things don't make sense right now, but I'll clear things up soon in my upcoming chapters, I promise. I have officially decided that I will update every Saturday (or earlier) no matter what! I just feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. The only exception will be if I'm on vacation or if I die. Seeing that neither of those should happen for a while, I should be updating regularly. Also I want to give a shout out to ..x. I'm so glad you've started a new Sisters Grimm story. There really aren't enough on here and I love the idea you have for your story. I so wish I could've thought of it first! Jk but it really is a great story so far. So anyway r&r and I should update by next Saturday!... I luv Saturdays 3**

**- Elli**


	8. AN Please Read

**A/N (Sorry!)**

**OK, before I type anything more, I'd like to say that I'm not trying to be sappy and I'm not asking for sympathy. I just want to let those people who have been through the same thing I've been through or worse to know that they're not alone.**

**2 months before Hurricane Katrina hit, I was living in New Orleans. It was my last day of school and I was moving the next day. I thought that maybe I would be able to see some of the friends I was saying goodbye to sometime over the summer after my family and I moved. Unfortunately, that's not what happened. I haven't seen any of them in three years. After the hurricane hit, we went back to see our old house and my old school. My home was completely gone and my school was reduced to a cement slab. I kept feeling sorry for myself and still do a little bit every now and then, but then I thought about those who were actually living there when Katrina hit and remembered that I still had a mold-free home to go to and a school and friends and I realize that I was being selfish and that I should really be feeling bad for those who were there.**

**So for those of you who were there exactly three years ago today in 2005, know that you're not alone and that everyone is suffering with you and that my family and I still pray for you today. I want to thank God for watching over me and my family, because if we hadn't moved, I'm not sure that I would be typing on this computer today. So for those of you who are reading this, please pray for those hurricane victims and for us as other hurricanes continue to bambard the coast. Again, sorry if you think that reading this is a waste of time, but I just want to let all Katrina victims who are reading this know that you aren't suffering alone. **

**Anyway, another reason I'm posting an A/N is because Hurricane Gustav is approaching fast, and my city might be right in its path. When Katrina hit, even though we weren't living in New Orleans, our power was out for a week, so even though I was planning on surprising you guys by updating on Labor Day as well as Saturday, I may not be able to because I don't own a battery powered laptop. Sorry, blame my parents! They're the ones who refuse to buy me one. But on the bright side, if the power doesn't go out, I may be able to not only update on Saturday and Monday, but maybe even finish up the story by Tuesday! If I'm in a really great mood, I might even post a SabrinaxPuck one-shot by the end of next week. It all kind of depends, you know?**

**- Elli**

**P.S. You don't have to review this if you don't want to.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Sorry about that extremely long A/N I wrote, but I felt it was necessary and I'm sorry if you disagree. Anyway, I was planning on updating tomorrow, but I've got a bit of bad news. Yet another hurricane is headed for where I live and my family and I are going to evacuate early tomorrow morning and there's no telling whether we'll be coming back the day after or the week after. It all depends on school, evacuation traffic, the damaged caused, etc. So again, sorry! Another thing is I'm still trying to figure out why I can only type in bold on my Notepad documents, but so far, I haven't found out why. So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.****Sabrina woke for the second time that week to pain, but not in her ankle. Sabrina opened her eyes and found that she was in a hospital bed in a small room with a couch, a side table on which was a vase of wilted flowers, the door to a bathroom in the corner, the bed she was currently resting in, and one small window.**

* * *

**Sabrina groaned. **_**If Puck drew another mustache on me, I swear I'm gonna hurt someone. **_**She sat up and immediately regretted it as the room swayed and the throbbing in her head increased. She lay back down on her back and closed her eyes, trying to recall why she might be hurt... again... She just couldn't remember.**

**Sabrina thought she had finally cracked and started hallucinating when she opened her eyes and saw Mr. Canis... er, Mr. Clay come into the room. He was supposed to be in hiding up in the mountains! She hadn't seen him in months and wasn't supposed to for a while.**

**Mr. Clay saw that she was awake and a small, almost invisible smile crossed his face. He walked over to her hospital bed and asked, "How are you?"**

**And Sabrina's incredibly clever answer was, "Uh, am I hallucinating?"**

**Clay chuckled. "No, child, you're completely sane."**

**Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She then looked around the hospital room again and asked, "What happened?"**

**A worried expression replaced the happy one. "You don't remember?"**

**Sabrina thought for a second more and shook her head. "But I remember you, and I remember Granny Relda and Daphne and Puck and everyone I met at school," she said, recalling her friends and family.**

**"Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" he asked, a bit of hope left in his voice.**

**Again, Sabrina shook her head. Just then Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Daphne, and Puck walked in, Relda with a worried expression that matched Mr. Clay's. Sabrina managed a small smile, trying to reassure her. "Hi, Granny."**

**Her grandmother's face was immediately taken over by a huge smile as she hurried over to Sabrina with Daphne and Jake in tow. Puck just sat on the small couch and stared at her quizzically.**

**"Oh, **_**liebling**_**, thank goodness you're alright!" Sabrina groaned in pain as Relda hugged her. Her grandmother pulled away apologizing, but Daphne took no caution when she jumped on Sabrina, squeezing the life out of her.**

**"Oh my gosh, you scared me half to death! I can't believe you, wandering around empty hallways alone where anyone could hurt you! You're grounded! Again!"**

**"Hey! Can't breathe!" Daphne still hadn't pulled away from Sabrina. Uncle Jake took her off the bed and placed her on the floor saying, "Give her some air, OK?"**

**Sabrina smiled down at her sister who was pouting in a very Puck-like fashion.**

**Uncle Jake cleared his throat and said, "So, 'Brina, what were you doing wandering around the empty hallways when you were supposed to be at this volleyball meeting?"**

**Sabrina raised an eyebrow, still not remembering what had happened. "Um, I was in an abandonned hallway?"**

**Jake turned to Relda. "She doesn't remember! How are we supposed to figure out what happened if she doesn't even know?"**

**Their convcersation was interupted by a series of knocks on the doorframe. The boys at the door smiled at Sabrina.**

**"So the patient's awake?"**

**Sabrina grinned. "Nick! Chris!" She sat up immediately, ignoring the extreme pain in her head.**

**They both grinned back and simultaneously said, "Hey, 'Brina." They walked into the room, nodding to everyone there. Then Chris turned to Uncle Jake. "Excuse me sir, but I was there when Sabrina was knocked out. I didn't see all of what happened, but I can tell you what I did see," he said.**

**Jake looked surprised. "You were there?"**

**Chris looked back up at him. "See, I was coming out of the boys bathroom on the other side of the hall and I heard someone unhitch the fire extinguisher from the wall. I looked towards where the fire extinguisher was supposed to be and saw the craziest thing. The fire extinguisher was just floating in midair! I thought I was just hallucinating at first, but then I saw Sabrina coming out of the girls bathroom and the fire extinguisher came up behind her and just started beating the heck out of her! I called out to her, but she was already out cold on the floor. So I called Nick over to watch her while I ran to my dad's office to call an ambulance, which took her here. She had been out for about four hours when they finally contacted you about it."**

**The whole family was giving him funny looks as if he was crazy. "It's true!" he insisted.**

**All of a sudden, the memories of the attack flooded back to Sabrina. She suddenly felt dizzy and lay back on her pillow, but she was still able to speak. "You guys, he's telling the truth. I remember now."**

**Her uncle was still confused. "But that's crazy! I mean, seriously, how could a fire extinguisher just magically come to life and attack you?"**

**"I don't know, Uncle Jake. It does sound crazy, but we live in Ferryport Landing. Most of the stuff that happens here is absolutely insane."**

**Just then a nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over." She looked over to Sabrina and smiled warmly. "Ms. Grimm will need her rest."**

**A bunch of "OK"s and "Of course"s were muttered across the room and the small crowd slowly trickled out of the room. Before leaving, Chris went over to Sabrina and whispered, "Does this mean the dance is off for us?"**

**Sabrina had totally forgotten about the dance, but it was only Tuesday and she guessed she would have plenty of time to recover. "No of course not. I mean, three days is enough time to recover, right?"**

**Chris frowned. "Sabrina, when you were knocked out, you were really knocked out. You've been asleep for days. The dance is tomorrow."**

**Sabrina gasped. Had she really been asleep for that long? She knew that she would be too weak to go to any party the next night, much less a dance. But then she looked at Chris's face, full of hope and sadness at the same time and smiled. She knew that her grandmother and uncle wouldn't let her go to dance in her condition, but they didn't have to know she was still going. One more lie couldn't hurt. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and said, "I'll definitely be there."**

**Chris grinned. "Cool," he said and he left the room with a skip in his step.**

**Sabrina leaned back and smiled again as she closed her eyes. **_**Yeah, one more lie couldn't hurt**_**, she thought to herself. But she had no idea that it could hurt even more than the last time.**

* * *

**Yeah, so there's the chapter. Sorry it came later than it usually does on Saturdays, but I've been busy all day, helping my mom board up the house and all. I promise I'll try to persuade my mom to let us come back from our evacuation ASAP because there's no computer where we're going! Torture, I tell you! So r&r and I'll try to update at least by the end of the week.**

**- Elli**


	10. Chapter 9

****

**... OK, before you pelt me with virtual rotten veggies, I just want to say... I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, 1000 TIMES SORRY! I'VE LEFT YOU GUYS WITHOUT ANY UPDATES FOR THIS STORY FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY WEEKS AND I'M REALLY SORRY! First my town got hit by Hurricane Gustav and everyone was without cable and internet for three weeks, and then school started and I just got really busy with school stuff and volunteering, but there really is no excuse for me just leaving you hanging for so long and again I'm really sorry! On a lighter note, there's a new Sisters Grimm category! Yay! Thanx to you people who are actually dedicated to FanFiction and are a lot more considerate than I am :'( I have switched my story to that category and if you have a Sisters Grimm story, I strongly encourage you to do the same. So finally, what you have all been waiting for...(drumroll)... Chapter 9! **

* * *

_Ugh, come on! I need to get home already! _

Sabrina thought to herself as the "car" cruised out of the hospital's parking lot. It was Saturday morning and Sabrina had just been released from the hospital. The car was actually moving at a pretty reasonable rate, considering the fact that it seemed almost as old as Puck, but it just wasn't fast enough for Sabrina. She needed plenty of time at home to get ready for the dance and figure out how she was supposed to get out of the house unnoticed, which was a near impossible task seeing as Granny Relda seemed to be peeping into Sabrina's room every ten seconds when she was sick or injured, but she would have to think of something. She could _not _miss that dance.

The car eventually drove into the Grimms' driveway. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. Although she wasn't even away for a week, she was happy to be home. Hospitals just didn't do it for her.

Her uncle noticed her reaction and chuckled from the driver's seat. "Glad to be home?" he asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah." With the rest of the Grimms and Puck in tow, Jake helped her out of the car and to the door. Sabrina was still a little dizzy and her head still hurt like hell, but she tried her hardest not to notice. She didn't want to get herself discouraged. Jake opened the front door and Sabrina immediately headed for her room.

Her grandmother looked at her suspiciously. "And where are you going?"

Sabrina smiled sweetly at her grandmother. "I think I might go take a nap. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Hospital beds are really uncomfortable to sleep on."

Relda smiled back. "OK, then. You go get some rest, but I'd like you to be up by dinner."

"OK." Then Sabrina frowned. "Uh, what time is dinner exactly?"

Granny Relda returned her frown saying, "It's around six o' clock, _liebling_, just like it usually is."

"Oh." Sabrina managed another smile. The dance was at seven so she made a mental note not to take too long at dinner. "Well, I promise I'll be up by then."

"Alright, _liebling_."

Sabrina dashed to the stairs, trying to ignore the suspicious galnces coming from Daphne and Puck. Why did they always see through her stories while Granny and Uncle Jake seemed to believe every lie she told them? Sabrina nearly passed out after climbing the stairs. The fire extinguisher incident really took its toll on her physical health. She continued trying to reassure herself that she was fine and nothing would go wrong that night as she made her way to her room. Sabrina usually took what seemed like years to pick her outfit out and she didn't want to waste any time, but the world seemed to spin even more every time she tried to hurry.

Sabrina got to her room and instinctively flopped down on her bed.

_No, I have to get up_, she told herself, but she really was exhausted and sleep soon followed this thought.

* * *

A whole five and a half hours later, Sabrina woke up to a knock on her door. She sleepily sat up and said, "Come in." She was surprised to see Puck slip through the door and close it behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said uncertainly. There was a long awkward silence before Sabrina impatiently said, "Uh, can I help you with something?"

Puck looked down at his sneakers and mumbled, "You're still going to the dance, aren't you?"

Sabrina turned scarlet. How did he know? She tried another lie, but her stuttering made it obvious that she wasn't telling the truth. "Um.. W-well of course I'm n-not."

Puck looked up and smirked at her. "Uh, yeah you are."

It was Sabrina's turn to look down at her feet as Puck continued.

"You just can't stand to see your _best friend_ let down, even if it means risking your own physical health." His mischievous grin became larger. "But I bet you haven't even figured out how you're going to sneak out yet."

Sabrina was getting agitated. She looked up from her bare feet and glared at Puck. "What's it to you? Look, if your going to tell Granny Relda, why don't you just do it already?"

Puck's face became grim. "Well, you see, the old lady won't let me go out of the house tonight because our project is due on Monday and she wants me to work on it, but the problem is I need to get to that dance just as much as you do."

Sabrina raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

"At first I just needed to go because I told Nicole I would go with her, but-"

Sabrina interrupted him here. "Wait a sec. You what?"

Puck was about to repeat his sentence, but instead just shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No, seriously, tell me."

Puck just shook his head again and continued. "But now I need to go for another reason."

"What's that?"

Puck pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his hoodie and handed it to Sabrina, who tried to ignore the fungus-like substance that seemed to be growing on it. She carefully unfolded it and began to read.

_Brother,_

_It seems that things are only getting worse here in Faerie. Mother continues to throw wild tantrums regularly, no matter how much we try to calm her. I guess it is to be expected after all that happened while you were here. Also, many of the Everafters here just cannot find a way to live. We try to help them find occupations and such so that they might be able to make an honest living, but it is difficult to do so when things such as IDs and drivers licenses are needed. Oz is still on the loose. All of the best investigators in Faerie are trying to track him, but none prevail. There have been a number of killings following our father's, all believed to be associated with that group you called the Scarlet Hand._

_Here is the worst of it all. There has been a mass prison break in the Faerie dungeons. We believe that it may have once again been the work of the Scarlet Hand. So far, we have only caught two of the prisoners that have escaped. There are still many, many dangerous criminals at large who could be anywhere across the world by now. Unfortunately, Moth was among the criminals that escaped. I strongly advise you to be cautious wherever you go, for we think that you may be her first victim. A victim of what, we do not know, but we do know that her intentions are not good. At first we thought that Moth would not dare enter Ferryport Landing, seeing that once she entered, she would not be able to exit, but we have recently located one of Cobwebs secret stashes of potions we had no idea even existed. Among them, there were a few bottles of a potion that would allow one to defy any type of magic effects, including the barrier spell cast on Ferryport Landing. It would not allow one to escape Ferryport Landing if they did not consume a dose before they entered the barrier, but if one was to take a dose before entering the barrier, that person would be permitted a certain amount of time inside the barrier before the effects would wear off and the person would be trapped forever inside of it if they did not exit quickly enough. When we found this potion, there were several bottles left, but it seemed as if a few were missing. We fear Moth may have found the stash before we did. If she does have that potion in her possession, we believe she wouldn't hesitate to enter Ferryport Landing. There were a few other potions missing that we think Moth may have stolen. We do not know any of their purposes, but you should be very cautious, brother, until we can put her behind bars again._

_Be cautious,_

_Mustardseed_

Sabrina had to read over the second paragraph a few times before lowering the paper, revealing her now pale face, and looking up at Puck.

"You alright, Grimm?"

Sabrina handed the letter back to Puck and mumbled, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine..." She put her head in her hands. She stayed in that position for a few minutes just thinking.

_How the heck did she escape? _Sabrina thought. Knowing that Moth was now at large made Sabrina fully realize that she was in serious danger. If Moth had tried to kill her before, what would stop her now?

Sabrina picked her head back up and was surprised to see that Puck was still there, leaning against the wall, looking out the window. He seemed deep in thought. What surprised her even more was that he actually looked slightly worried. And then Sabrina surprised herself. She got up, walked over to him, and said, "Hey, Puck." He looked over his shoulder at Sabrina. "Everything's going to turn out alright."

Puck started towards the door. "I hope you're right." He sighed. "Now I have to go to this stupid dance to protect _you_."

Sabrina looked at him with a ticked off expression. She regretted even trying to comfort him. "Um, excuse me?"

Puck stopped and turned around to look at Sabrina. "I was planning on just going to the dance and leaving early so I wouldn't have to spend so much time with Nicole- I mean let's face it, that girl's brain is an air bubble- but now I have to go because Moth could go to the dance and try to kill you again. And if I let that happen, the old lady would probably kick me out, which means no more cable. So unfortunately, I don't have a choice." He turned to exit the room, but stopped once again and, without turning around, asked, "Hey, Grimm, you still need a way to the dance?"

Sabrina looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah. Why?"

Puck sighed. "I'm feeling awfully generous today, so I guess I could fly you to the dance."

Sabrina smiled. "Really?"

"Hey, don't make me change my mind, OK?"

Sabrina tried to repress the smile that had already spread across her face. "OK, gasbag." She picked up one of the pillows on her bed and flung it at him playfully. "Now get out of my room."

Puck smiled mischievously. "Alright, but first..." Puck picked up the pillow Sabrina had flung at him and threw it forcefully back at her.

"Hey!" Sabrina said through her laughter.

Puck laughed evilly and ran out the door. Sabrina started to run after him, but then she caught a glimpse at the clock. It was almost five o' clock already! Sabrina shut her door and hurried to her closet, taking out random things, quickly glancing at them, and throwing them onto her bed like trash. She had been going through her jungle of a closet for almost ten minutes when she decided to reach up onto the top shelf above the hangers and look for something decent there. Sabrina grabbed a huge pile of clothes from off the shelf and flung it onto her bed. The sweater she chose was the first one she pulled from the pile of clothes she threw on the bed. It was olive green with a v-neck neckline. She didn't know what kind of material it was made of, but it was really soft and would be warm enough to shield her from the early fall chill. She figured she would wear a white laced cami under it so it wouldn't appear too revealing around her chest area. Sabrina then pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans from one of the few piles of clothes left in her closet. The whole outfit seemed reasonable seeing as the dress code for the dance was casual. Not too flashy, but not ripped up or inappropriate. Sabrina cleared her bed of all the clothes she had thrown on it and carefully laid out the clothes she had picked out. She had just started looking for some shoes when she heard her grandmother coming down the hall. Panicked, Sabrina quickly closed her closet door, turned out the lights, got into her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sabrina closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when Granny Relda popped her head through the door.

"_Liebling_?"

Sabrina remained "asleep".

"_Liebling_, wake up. It's time to get out of bed," she said, a little louder this time. Relda walked over to Sabrina's bed without turning the lights on and shook her gently until she woke up from her fake slumber.

She pretended to rub sleep from her eyes as she said, "Oh, hi, Granny. What time is it?"

Her grandmother smiled down at her. "Dinner's in about thirty minutes, so I think it's time for you to get up."

Sabrina smiled back. "OK. I'll be down for dinner soon."

"Alright, _liebling_," she said as she exited the room, turning on the light switch so that Sabrina would not be tempted to go back to "sleep".

As soon as the door closed behind Granny, Sabrina tore off the bed sheets and hurried over to her closet, where she spent the rest of the time before dinner looking for the right pair of shoes.

* * *

A while after dinner, Relda Grimm was walking down the hall, checking to make sure each of her grandchildren were asleep. She didn't even need to look in on her youngest granddaughter to make sure she was asleep. Her snores could be heard throughout the hallway, but Relda quietly pushed the door open and looked in on her anyway. Daphne was indeed in her bed, snoring away, sleeping like there was no tomorrow. Relda smiled to herself and silently closed the little girl's door and moved on to the next door down the hall which happened to be Puck's.

Relda opened the door and stepped into the "room". She walked deep into the woods that inhabited a large part of Puck's room, but there was no telling if there was even a limit to the huge span of space he had in his unbelievable room. Relda reached the trampoline Puck usually slept on and wasn't surprised that the Trickster King wasn't there. That was the way it was on many nights, and on a few nights, Relda had foolishly decided to look for him in the confusing room. Of course she never found him. She could have searched for centuries and still not found him. Relda just assumed he was off somewhere in the forest training his army of chimps or looking over his latest plan for a prank. It was no use trying to stop him, seeing as he would always find new ways to cause trouble in the Grimm household. Relda walked back out the door and continued down the hall to Sabrina's room.

Sabrina inhabited the room her father had as a boy. Little model airplanes he had put together with much care still hung from the ceiling. Sabrina had never bothered to take them down and actually enjoyed having some part of her father there in her room. Relda peeked into the room and smiled when she saw the mess of blond hair strewn across the pillow. The covers were pulled up far enough to conceal every part of her face and the rest of her body. Relda walked in to the room, leaned over Sabrina, and kissed her hair, seeing as there was no other part of her visible. "Sweet dreams, _liebling_," she whispered. She quickly exited the room and headed towards her own room. Relda's grandchildren were all in bed, all safe and sound... or so she thought. Relda hadn't seen the blond wig tumble off of the head of a mannequin placed carefully on top of Sabrina's pillow with the covers pulled up over it after she left the room, completely hiding the fact that it was not her granddaughter who she kissed goodnight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Puck was grasping Sabrina's hand as he soared across the night sky in the direction of Heart Elementary and High School. Puck was actually surprised that they were able to pull off their sneaky escape from the house. They were nearly caught when Jake entered Mirror's room just a few short seconds after they flew out of the window. Puck looked down at Sabrina. She was dangerously pale and seemed to be teetering on the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. Although he wouldn't even admit it to himself, he was seriously worried about her. She hadn't had nearly enough time to heal after her accident and now she was holding onto a fairy with one hand, soaring through the air nearly a hundred feet off the ground. Puck instinctively pulled her closer to his body so she could wrap her arms around his neck, fearing she would pass out any second and fall a deadly one hundred feet. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

But then it was too late to turn back. They were landing at Heart Elementary and High School near the gym, where the dance was being held. Music could be heard blaring throughout the grounds and multicolored lights could be seen flashing through the windows. When they landed, Sabrina untangled her arms from around Puck's neck and gave him a look that seemed to say "thank you". Puck nodded at her as if to say "no problem" and they started towards the gym. Sabrina stopped as they passed a window to check herself in the reflection. Even just looking at herself in a window, Sabrina could tell that she didn't look too good. Well, her outfit was OK, but anybody could tell that she was ill, but there was no way she would admit it to herself. Sabrina ignored her deathly pale face and the throbbing in her head that seemed to get worse with every step and concentrated on her outfit. She had ended up choosing to wear a pair of simple black boots with her jeans tucked into them. After checking her hair and making sure her outfit looked decent, Sabrina caught up with Puck, who had continued walking even after Sabrina stopped. They soon arrived at the doors of the gym and walked inside.

Sabrina's head spun when she walked inside, due to the increased volume of music and all the movement and activity around her. Everyone in the sixth, seventh, and eighth grade were out on the dance floor, dancing to some hip hop song Sabrina didn't know the name of. Colored lights were flashing everywhere, almost bright enough to make the walls actually seem some color other than pink. There was a huge banner hung against one wall that said, "Welcome Back to School!" Sabrina didn't see how the banner could say "Welcome _Back_". The last time Sabrina had gone to school on the property, it was a whole different place, with barely any pink in sight.

"Hey, Puck," came an extremely annoying voice from behind them. Puck turned to find Nicole attempting a sexy smile at him. Puck inwardly groaned when he saw what she was wearing. He was just wearing his usual jeans and green hoodie, figuring it didn't really matter, but Nicole certainly ignored the casual dress code mentioned for the dance and went all out. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped satin dress that ended a few inches above her knees along with a pair of golden stilettos that seemed as high as the Empire State Building.

Nicole then noticed Sabrina for the first time. She snorted and stepped closer to Puck, who looked extremely uncomfortable as she slid her arm around his shoulders. Nicole smirked at Sabrina and said, "Ugh, what happened to you, Grimm? Did a goblin sneeze on you?"

Sabrina glared daggers at Nicole and said, "Well at least I didn't get caught in a cotton candy machine."

Nicole continued to glare back at her until Sabrina broke away from her gaze and rushed into the crowd on the dance floor, looking around for Chris and Nick. She was still steaming from the insult Nicole shot at her in front of Puck. Well it didn't really matter if it was in front of Puck. Sabrina didn't care what he thought anyway… did she?

Sabrina soon saw Chris and Nick on the far side of the gym and hurried over to them. When she reached them, Nick was the first to turn and notice her. He beamed and said, "Hey, 'Brina."

Chris turned as well and smiled at her. "Hey."

Sabrina grinned back at both of them. "Hey, you guys. What's up?"

Nick gave her one of his crooked smiles. "Well, Chris and I were just having a rousing debate on how many trays of cafeteria food you would have to eat before you barfed. I said you would only have to eat a half."

Sabrina laughed. "I don't think you would have to eat any. Just looking at it is enough." They all laughed together and continued to talk and joke around for a few more minutes until Puck came up and hid behind Sabrina.

"Hide me!" he begged.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder at him and laughed. "From what?"

Puck risked a glance over Sabrina's shoulder and said, "From Nicole! That glob of cotton candy won't leave me alone! She's so clean and all she talks about is fashion and her favorite lip gloss flavor! I can't take it any more and it's only been fifteen minutes!"

Nick chuckled, "Hey, I know what you're going through. You kind of get used to it when you have to live with her."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I find being around her very entertaining." Chris grinned when she came into view, seemingly looking for someone, now with her followers worshipping after her. He took a handful of chips from a bowl on the food table and said, "Let me show you what I mean." Chris disappeared into the crowd while Sabrina and Nick watched and Puck continued to sneak peeks from behind Sabrina. Chris soon appeared again a little bit behind Nicole. He smiled mischievously over at them, snuck up behind Nicole, and shoved the chips he was holding down the back of her dress. Nicole shrieked with rage and Sabrina, Nick, and even Puck busted up laughing. Chris hurried back to them, also laughing his head off. Nick high fived him, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Nicole spotted them and her eyes narrowed. She stormed over to where they were standing with her posse following, fussing over her, and immediately started clawing at Chris with her impossibly long nails.

Chris just went on laughing as Nicole continued to claw him saying, "Ugh, I HATE you, you ugly little rat! I HATE YOU!"

Before Nicole could cause any real damage, a slow song came on and she spotted Puck who had now stopped laughing and started off in the opposite direction. She caught up to him, grabbed his hand forcefully, and dragged him onto the dance floor to slow dance with her. Sabrina actually felt sorry for Puck as she watched him uncomfortably put his hands on Nicole's hips. She could tell he really was unhappy.

Sabrina was pulled out of her thoughts when Chris stepped in front of her and jokingly bowed and offered his hand. "Would you care to dance, madam?" he asked in a thick British accent.

Sabrina grinned and put her hand into his. She imitated Chris's British accent as she said, "Why, I would be delighted." They laughed together as they walked hand in hand onto the dance floor. Sabrina slid her arms around Chris's neck and he slid his around her waist. The slow song droned on as they continued to turn in slow circles just like every other pair on the dance floor.

Sabrina looked up into Chris's eyes and said, "So why do you and Nick hate Nicole so much?"

Chris snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so…"

Chris paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Truthfully, whenever I go to Nick's house, he's always serving her like she's a queen."

Sabrina looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

Chris looked back at her. "See, Nick isn't exactly a good little boy. He doesn't do anything serious, just what a normal teenage guy would do. But whatever bad things he does do, Nicole is sure to know, and she holds it over his head and blackmails him."

"But why doesn't he just stand up to her? It's not like anything serious will happen."

"I know, and I tell him that all the time, but for some reason, he just can't bring himself to do it."

Sabrina thought about this while the song droned on. It wasn't like Nick to back down. Then again, that's what he did when Nicole threatened to tell their mother about some golden thread he kept or something like that.

Then the song ended and Sabrina and Chris broke apart. Sabrina saw Puck and Nicole over Chris's shoulder and smirked. Nicole seemed to want to linger in their position with her arms around his neck, but to her dismay, Puck broke away and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Nicole to pout in silence.

Sabrina and Chris walked back to where Nick was standing by the food table. Puck soon appeared once again to hide behind Sabrina.

Sabrina snorted. "OK, I know Nicole is a jerk, but is it really that bad?"

"Uh, yes!" he insisted. "It's like she expects me to be," he shuddered, "a gentleman. You of all people know I can't do that! I think we should leave."

Sabrina frowned and looked back at Puck. "Come on, Puck. The dance is only an hour and a half longer."

"_Only_? Listen, Grimm, when I agreed to go with Nicole, I didn't know what I was signing up for. I seriously can't do this for another hour and a half! It's like she has me on radar or something! She won't leave me alone!"

"OK, I _know_ it's not that bad."

"But it's bad enough! Please, Grimm, I'm begging you!... Well I'm not begging you but I really do want to leave."

Sabrina sighed and looked back at Chris and Nick. She really didn't want to leave, but Puck was wearing her down. She turned back to Puck. "Fine, but I get ten more minutes here."

Puck glared at her for a second more, but gave in. "Fine."

Just then another slow song came on. Puck got a panicked look on his face and looked around frantically. When he spotted Nicole coming his way, he quickly grabbed Sabrina's hand and started walking into the crowd.

Sabrina looked at him quizzically. "Uh, Puck, what are we doing?"

"We're dancing," he said flatly. "I am not dancing with Miss Cotton Candy again."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at his comment. They stopped and awkwardly put their arms around each other. Sabrina knew her face was scarlet. She probably would have thought nothing of dancing with Puck in the circumstances if she hadn't seen their future together. It would have just been an excuse for Puck to get away from Nicole. They were both pretty uncomfortable as the song went on, going slowly in a circle with Nicole glaring at them with fire in her eyes, but suddenly Sabrina felt limp. She sagged for a second in Puck's arms, but then quickly stood herself up again. _I'm fine_, she told herself. But Puck didn't think so.

"You OK, Grimm? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Sabrina insisted, but then she started to see little black dots cloud her vision. "But I guess a trip to the bathroom couldn't hurt," she said, starting towards the doors.

Puck grabbed her wrist. "Oh, no. You cannot leave me with that lunatic," he said motioning to Nicole who was still glaring at them.

"Just wait outside the gym doors where she can't see you. You'll be fine." Before Puck could protest, Sabrina pulled away and hurried out the gym doors towards the school's main hallways where the bathrooms were. It was also the hallway where Sabrina was attacked with the fire extinguisher, and it was as abandoned as ever. Sabrina tried to fight off the feeling of fear that crept up on her as she walked down the pink school hallway. She actually broke into a jog in her hurry to get to the bathroom. Once in the girls bathroom, Sabrina took a paper towel from the paper towel dispenser, soaked it in cool water, wrung it out, and blotted her steaming forehead. It helped a little, but the dizzy feeling still wouldn't leave her. After figuring that that was as good as it was going to get, Sabrina threw away the paper towel and walked out the bathroom door.

Sabrina could tell something was different as she walked down the hall. She looked towards the doors she entered the hallway through and frowned. They were wide open, allowing a breeze to drift through the hallway.

_I swear the door closed behind me when I came in_, she thought. Sabrina was heading towards the door to close them when she heard the clang of metal and a low moan from behind her. She turned quickly, fearing what she would find, but found nothing. Or so she thought. There appeared to be nothing, but Sabrina soon noticed a small space of air in the hall was shimmering, kind of like what the air around a car's exhaust pipe looks like when the car is running (A/N: sry if that was a bad description and you don't get the picture. It's kind of hard to explain :-[ ). She stumbled back in fear, unsure of what it was. Sabrina suddenly realized that it probably wasn't too smart to be just roaming around an abandoned hallway with a mysterious shimmering... thing. She turned around and ran towards the doors which were still wide open, as if waiting for her to get the heck out of there, but the strangest thing happened when she ran for the doors. The shimmering part of the air seemed to fly over to the doors and slammed the doors shut. But Sabrina heard a familiar sound when the thing flew right by her... like the flapping of wings. Sabrina suddenly put two and two together and wasted no time taking off at full speed towards the doors at the opposite end of the hall. She was half way there when she heard that sound of flapping wings quickly coming up behind her. Suddenly Sabrina felt a sharp pain spread across her back as something seemed to slash at it. Something sharp. She cried out and fell to the floor in pain, then looked up at what had caused it. There was the shimmering air, but now it was slowly taking a shape.

"What the heck are you?" Sabrina asked as she felt blood seeping through the back of her now torn sweater.

The air continued to form a shape, which Sabrina could now identify as the shape of a human. Then Sabrina gasped. The air had taken a shape, but she didn't like it. It took the shape of a petite girl fairy, standing above Sabrina with murder in her eyes. Her clothes were reduced to tatters and her skin smudged with dirt and grime, as if she hadn't washed in months. Her hair was tangled beyond help, resembling a bird's nest more than a head of hair. Her wings reminded Sabrina of Puck's, now standing taller than the girl's body.

The fairy smirked evilly down at her. "What the heck am I? I would not think you would forget me any time soon, human," Moth said smugly gazing down at Sabrina with a rusty dagger still clutched in her hand with Sabrina's blood slowly dripping off the end.

**

* * *

**

**So there's chapter 9. Please review! You guys are awesome for reviewing so much already, and I feel so guilty for just abandoning this story for so long (sniffle) Please forgive me! Now I **_**seriously**_** promise that I will still update as much as I possibly can. Thanx 4 reading! I luv u guys!**

**- Elli**


	11. Chapter 10

**OK, I feel bad all over again! Well, physically, I'm feeling pretty good cuz I had Chinese food for dinner (my fave!), but I feel guilty for leaving you guys hanging all over again! I promised myself that I would update within a week, but lately I've had a million things to do like study for mid terms, volleyball tryouts, I went to see Twilight on opening night (it was AWESOME!), but that's no excuse! I'm probably boring you with my sob story, so I think I'll just let you know now that this will probably be the last chapter. I know I'm going to add an extra chapter as an epilogue soon after this is posted, and that'll be it. Sad, I know! But I promise I won't stop writing. I'm thinking about doing a one shot for Christmas, maybe a sequel to this fic, and I might even start a Storm Hawks story (did I mention I'm into Storm Hawks now?), and maybe even a Sammy Keyes fic, since that's an awesome series too, but again, I think I'm boring you, so on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Sabrina couldn't stop herself from letting out a gasp as Moth smirked down at her. Moth chuckled darkly. Sabrina tried to right herself on the hard cold floor of the abandoned hallway, but it was in vain. The pain in her now bleeding back made her wince every time she tried to move.

"Surprised, mortal?" Moth continued to smirk triumphantly.

Sabrina put her tough face back on and snarled at her, still lying awkwardly on the pink floor. "Not really." Then her snarl turned into a smirk as she continued. "You know, your _fiance'_ isn't too loyal."

Any trace of Moth's previous smirk disappeared as she sent a cold glare Sabrina's way. She managed a calm tone as she responded. "Ah, I see King Puck received word of my escape before I was able to make my appearance. Mustardseed can indeed be a nuisance. After all, look at what that traitor did to me." Moth gestured to the filthy rags that were supposed to serve as her clothes. Moth's voice rose as she continued, striding to the other side of the hallway dramatically. "Look at what he did to his rightful queen! Look at what I have become! A mere prisoner of Faerie, treated no better than a sewer rat! I should be treated as _royalty_!"

Moth really was in horrible shape. Tattered rags hung from her body, barely covering her midsection and chest, and where the filthy cloth failed to conceal the girl's body, Sabrina could count every rib. Grime and dirt covered her face in layers and there were dark circles under each of her eyes, hinting a severe lack of rest and slumber. Her hair was matted and tangled with small twigs trapped in between the strands here and there. Moth was also barefoot, but that wasn't really a change. Her wings were stained and wilted, as if the life had been drained right out of them. Her time spent in prison truly was reflected by her appearance.

Sabrina finally managed to sit up on the floor as she glared back up at Moth. "Royalty? _Royalty_? What makes you think you should be queen of Faerie? Puck would never marry you."

Moth whirled around midstride and glared daggers at Sabrina. If looks could kill, Sabrina was sure that she would be dead. Despite the hatred and pure loathing in the fairy girl's eyes, her voice was surprisingly quiet, almost a whisper, as she leaned down towards Sabrina, their faces inches apart. "You _filthy_ human! You know nothing. You would be surprised at what King Puck would do. He may have left me twice before," she paused and smirked evilly, "but things will be different this time."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked suspiciously, now with a slightly worried expression. She began shifting herself to her right, eyeing the red box that was securely attatched to the wall a few feet away.

Moth backed away from Sabrina slowly and started walking around her in slow, wide circles, as if stalking her prey, her smirk widening all the time. "Well, I am guessing that if you had heard ahead of time that I had fled Faerie, then you must know that Mustardseed suspects me of theft... And his suspicions are indeed correct." Moth paused once again and reached into her rags to pull out a small phial, filled to the brim with a clear liquid. Sabrina would have thought it was Sprite at first galnce. "I am also guessing that it would not matter if I were to show you my loot, seeing as you will not be leaving this hallway alive." Moth smirked at Sabrina, as if she could already see her corpse. Sabrina, now a little scared, continued to gaze back up at Moth as she continued. "This happens to be an original creation by Cobweb himself. He was quite a clever fairy," Moth's smirk widened, "but I guess not clever enough to avoid death."

Sabrina glowered at Moth. "At least he wasn't twisted enough to commit murder!"

Moth returned Sabrina's scowl. "Silence, mortal! As I was saying, this particular potion was what allowed my invisibility, giving me the element of stealth. Quite impressive, I know." Seeing Sabrina's suddenly surprised expression, Moth chuckled. "Yes, human, I was the one who caused your injury in the coffee shop, and also in this hallway mere days ago. You did not think that it was just the wind, did you? No wind is that strong, you dunce."

Sabrina's seemed to tremble, whether with anger or because of the loss of blood she wasn't sure, as she began to fire an insult at the fairy. "You twisted little-"

Moth didn't even give her the chance to finish. "I said SILENCE!"

Sabrina didn't finish her insult, but she did continue to talk, much to Moth's annoyance. "I still don't see how this changes anything. Even with some fancy invisibility potion, Puck would still never marry you."

Moth just continued to glare at Sabrina as she put away the phial of invisibility potion only to reach back into her rags to retreive another phial, this time filled with a hot pink liquid. It seemed to be giving off a faint glow. Moth continued slowly, "Do you know what this is, human?"

Sabrina, wanting to stall another viscious attack from the fairy girl's dagger, said the first thing that came to her mind. "Uh, my grandmother's maple syrup?"

Moth gave her a confused yet disgusted look and said, "No, you fool." She rolled her eyes. "You truly are a complete dunce, are you not?"

Sabrina glowered at her and, once the fairy took her eyes off of her and started to once again pace in circles, started slowly scooting towards her only hope of getting help, hoping that with it, she might be able to make a break for it before she lost too much blood. "Are you going to tell me what it is or not?"

Moth glowered back down at her and then held the transparent phial at arms length, looking at it with an evil grin. "This, human, is another of Cobweb's original creations, a creation that will solve all of my problems and make every one of them disappear, make everything the way it should be." She held it closer to her chest as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Then her evil grin turned into a dreamy smile as she continued to look down at the small phial and continued in an almost inaudible whisper."This, human, is the strongest, most effective love potion in the history of Faerie, or anywhere else for that matter."

Sabrina's jaw dropped and she stopped scooting towards the wall to her right, which was now just two feet away, for a moment, for she had already envisioned Moth's plan. Of course Sabrina was right, Puck would never marry Moth... out of his own free will. But that was just it, now he wouldn't have to do it of his own free will. He would be forced into loving someone he truly loathed, someone he would never love. It just wasn't fair, wasn't right...

Moth let out one of her evil laughs, no longer just a chuckle, but a twisted, maniac, shrieking laugh. Moth looked almost giddy now with happiness and excitement, and it was wierding Sabrina out.

Sabrina looked up at Moth with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "N-no." She paused and let out a shaky breath. "No, y-you can't do that."

Moth laughed again and looked down at Sabrina triumphantly, as if she had already won. "Oh, you think so? And what, human, are you going to do to stop me?"

Suddenly, Sabrina's surprise turned to hatred and anger as she used the last of her strength to close the distance between herself and the nearby fire alarm. As soon as she pulled down the small handle, an ear shattering alarm peirced the once silent hallway and echoed throughout the campus, lights started to flash down the hallway, and the sprinklers attatched to the ceiling began showering the hallway with countless drops of water, attempting to put out the non-existent fire. It was Moth's turn to gasp in surprise, and in the second that she hesitated, Sabrina made a mad dash for the double doors at the end of the hallway that led to the gym, to help.

But Moth soon recovered from her surprise and flew after Sabrina, yielding her dagger, now ready to finish what she had come there to do. Sabrina only made it halfway to the doors by the time Moth caught up with her. The fairy slashed madly with her dagger and cut another fresh wound into Sabrina's back, wider and deeper than the last.

This time, Sabrina couldn't hold back the pain-driven scream that raced up her throat. She fell to the ground and writhed in pain, just hoping that if help wouldn't come in time, that Moht wouldn't draw out this torture too much longer.

Moth retracted her wings and stood in front of Sabrina, one hand balled into a fist and the other still clutching the rusty dagger. She giggled evilly once more and proceeded to shout over the blaring alarms. "Do you see now, mortal, what happens when you interfere with things you were never supposed to become involved with? You should have never come to Faerie, never had gotten involved with Everafters, never met Puck, and now you are going to get what has been coming to you!" Moth grinned, raised the dagger over her head, aimed at Sabrina's heart, and said only one more thing before initiating her final blow. "It is over now."

Sabrina couldn't do anything to defend herself. She had already lost an extremely unhealthy amount of blood and her dash for the exit left her breathless and winded. The only thing she could do was raise her trembling hand to shield her face, hoping that she wouldn't have to watch her own death. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the blow as droplets of water continued to bombard her skin, but it never came.

Sabrina heard only a faint buzzing sound over the deafening fire alarm, the sound of flapping wings. She cautiously opened her eyes, wondering why she wasn't dead yet, but she didn't see what she expected. Across the hallway was Moth, sprawled on the floor, glaring coldly at the boy who hovered above her. At first, Sabrina thought that the boy was Puck, but then she noticed that he was wearing a leather jacket and had a bow and arrow, the arrow trained threateningly at Moth's chest. Moth didn't dare take action, for her opponent clearly had the upper hand.

"Mustardseed," Sabrina breathed weakly. Suddenly she became aware of how weak she was. Blood was still pouring out of her back and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She also felt extremely tired. Her eyes drooped as she attempted to get into a kneeling position, but she soon fell back to the ground, too weak to move. Everything and everyone around her seemed to be moving in slow motion, as if she was in a daze. Sabrina wanted more than anything to just lay down and go to sleep, but she refused to give in to that urge. But then again, she would love more than anything to just get away from the searing pain, from all the confusion, from all the noise, from all the madness...

Then there was a new sound added to the madness, and, although she would never admit it, it was music to Sabrina's ears. A strong, urgent voice came to her through her haze of pain, a worried voice that repeated the same thing over and over.

"Sabrina, stay awake, please, just stay awake!"

Sabrina opened her eyes a little wider and found another pair of eyes, peircing emerald green eyes, gazing down at her. "Puck," she breathed.

Sabrina was able to hear a hint of newfound hope in the boy's voice as he continued in a panicked tone. "Yes, I'm here, Sabrina, I'm here, and I need you to try to sit up."

Sabrina payed no attention to his request and continued to ramble weakly. "Puck, get out of here, she's going to hurt you, don't let her hurt you..."

Puck began to get frustrated as he slid an arm around Sabrina's waist and brought her to a sitting position himself. "I'm fine, Sabrina, but you won't be if we don't get you out of here soon."

Sabrina realized that he was right. She began to push herself to move, once again attempting to get into a kneeling position, but it was no use. She had lost too much blood and she was now too weak to do anything, let alone save herself. Frustrated tears formed in her eyes and surprisingly began to flow down her cheeks, mixing with the water that had fallen from the sprinklers onto her skin. "Puck," she sobbed, "I can't do it! I can't do it, it hurts too much..." Sabrina feared for her life as she teetered on the thin line of consciousness, possibly the line between life and death.

Puck felt a surge of compassion for the girl as he tried to reassure her. "I know it hurts, but trust me, I'll get you out of here, it's going to be OK."

Without warning, Puck swept Sabrina off the floor and into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he sprouted his wings and began to fly towards the exit, desperate to save her life. Puck retracted his wings as they reached the exit, for it wouldn't be wise to openly display them. Flashing lights and sirens broke the calm of the night and Sabrina felt the outdoor chill reach her, making her shiver. Fire trucks and police cars had arrived having been alerted by the fire alarm Sabrina had triggered. That was all Sabrina saw before blacking out for the second time that week.

* * *

Sabrina awoke to the warmth of the sun shining down on her from a nearby window. For a moment she didn't even want to open her eyes, but then she felt the now familiar discomfort of being in a hospital bed. Sabrina squinted slightly from the sunlight as she reluctantly sat up and looked around. Four plain white walls surrounded her and a lone window showed Sabrina that she was likely on the second floor of a building. Mounted in the top-left corner of the room near the ceiling was a mid-sized TV which was currently turned on, but the volume was turned down too low to hear. There was a small couch near the door that likely led out to the hallway. Next to the bed Sabrina was laying in was a bedside table covered with multiple "Get Well Soon!" cards and a vase of flowers. Yep, Sabrina was in the hospital... again.

On one of the cards, Sabrina was able to recognize Daphne's unruly handwriting. She sat up a little straighter and grabbed it, intending to read it when the door that Sabrina had thought led to the hallway opened and revealed a worried Uncle Jake.

Sabrina gave him an uncertain smile, worried that he might be extremely angry with her, but he only let out a sigh of relief as he rushed over and hugged her. Sabrina hugged him back, realizing that the last time she was conscious, she had suspected she might have never been able to see him again.

After a long moment, Jake pulled back and took hold of Sabrina's shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he asked intently.

Sabrina hadn't even thought of her injuries since she woke up. She reached backwards to feel her back, only to find it was covered in bandages. There was a slight ache that would worsen when she tried to lean over, but other then that and a small headache, she seemed to be fine. She smiled reassuringly at her uncle. "I'm feeling OK. How are you?"

Jake laughed. "Oh, I'm fine, but you, however, seem to have taken quite a beating from a dagger!" Then his face hardened a bit. "Puck told me about how you snuck out and I feel no guilt in grounding you for the next month."

Sabrina only hugged him. "I know," she said as he tenderly hugged her back.

At that moment the door opened once again to reveal Granny Relda with Puck and Daphne followingly close behind. Daphne wasted no time on warm greetings.

Daphne glared at Sabrina and put her hands on her hips as she said, "Sabrina Grimm, you are grounded! You knew good and well that we forbid you from going to that dance for a good reason, but do you listen? No, of course not! You go ahead and-"

Sabrina laughed and cut her off. "Don't worry, Daphne, Uncle Jake has already taken the liberty of grounding me."

The little girl humphed and merely stuck her nose into the air. Granny Relda rushed past Daphne to hug Sabrina. "_Liebling_, NEVER scare me like that again! I intend to see you graduate one day, you know. And of course see you go to college and get married and-"

Sabrina laughed and pulled away from her grandmother saying, "Whoa, Granny, let's just slow down a little! I'm only thirteen."

Relda looked into her eldest granddaughter's eyes warmly and kissed her on the forehead. Then she turned serious. "But your sister is right, Sabrina, you will be grounded for quite some time."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I think we've all established the fact that I will be grounded!"

Puck snickered from the corner and Sabrina glared at him. Her uncle noticed this and said, "Sabrina, I wouldn't be too mad at Puck. He _was_ the one who saved your life."

Sabrina crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, yeah..." Then she brightened a bit. "So when can I go home?"

"It won't be more than two days," Jake assured her. "They just need to let your cuts heal and regulate your blood flow. You lost a lot of blood during your little incident." Sabrina frowned slightly. Her release wouldn't be as soon as she would have liked, but it at least it wouldn't be too long until she got to go home.

Daphne chose that moment to speak up. "Granny, I'm hungry. Can we go down to the cafeteria?"

Relda looked down at the little girl and smiled warmly. "Of course, _liebling_."

"I'll come too, Mom, I'm starved," Uncle Jake said.

Granny turned to look at Puck who had remained silent the whole time. "Would you like to come, Puck?"

Puck was about to reply when another voice came from the doorway. "Actually I would like Puck to stay here. I wish to talk to him... and Sabrina." Mustardseed had appeared in the doorway, leather jacket and all. He looked worse than he had the last time Sabrina had seen him in New York. He looked paler and a few cuts marred his perfect face. He, like Moth, had dark circles under his eyes.

Puck nodded and Mustardseed signaled for the rest of the Grimms to leave. They all gave Sabrina small waves and walked out of the door and into the hallway. Mustardseed shut the door behind them and turned to look at Sabrina. He nodded at her. "How are you?"

Sabrina had been slightly surprised that he wanted to talk with her alone with Puck, so she replied uncertainly. "I'm OK, and you?"

Mustardseed gave a small shrug as if to say he couldn't complain and motioned for Puck to sit down on the small couch next to him. As soon as Puck sat, he continued. "I am guessing you might be a little confused about the events that occurred this week."

Sabrina nodded and a sudden realization struck her. "Hey, how are you going to get out of Ferryport Landing? The barrier-"

Mustardseed smiled weakly at her and pulled a phial out of his pocket. "Did King Puck show you the letter I had sent him?"

Sabrina suddenly remembered that Mustardseed had mentioned a potion that repels magical effects in his letter and nodded again. "Yeah, is that the potion you mentioned in the letter?"

Mustardseed nodded. "It is very useful for Everafters... At least, those of us who are not trapped here already," he continued as he looked at his brother. Puck looked at his feet sadly.

"So you will be able to get out of here, right?" Sabrina asked tentatively.

"Of course," Mustardseed replied. "But before I leave, I just want to clear things up for you. I do not want you to worry over the Moth incident. I now have her in custody and I will have her put on a higher level of security as soon as I return to Faerie. I came here because I felt that I was to blame for Moth's escape, and if anything very serious were to happen to you because of her, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Sabrina was extremely flattered by his words and blushed. "Mustardseed, it isn't your fault at all! Moth is just an evil-"

Mustardseed once again interupted her. "It _is_ my fault and we shall not pretend otherwise. I am very sorry for all the pain Moth has caused you and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me.

Sabrina could only nod awkwardly. Mustardseed then turned to Puck. "Puck, I will have you know that the discovery of Cobweb's stash of these potions has given us much help in investigating a potion that could enable you to come back to Faerie. We would just have to-"

"No," Puck spoke up suddenly.

Mustardseed looked at him with a surprised expression. "I'm sorry?"

Puck took a deep breath and continued. "Although it would be nice for me to be able to make frequent trips to Faerie, I would never want to leave Ferryport Landing forever. I'm still needed here by my family."

Sabrina couldn't help but gasp. Puck had used the f-word! It was completely unlike him and Sabrina was as surprised as Mustardseed at his maturity. Sabrina looked at him. "Puck, you know you wouldn't have to do that. There are so many more possibilities for you outside of Ferryport Landing and Faerie needs you and we always have Tobias and he would be more than willing to-"

"No, Sabrina." Puck looked her straight in the eyes. Sabrina was surprised once again. He had used her first name! Maybe she was still asleep, maybe dreaming.

Mustardseed was as surprised as Sabrina was, but he continued in a firm voice, "If that is what you truly want, brother, then I will not try to persuade you otherwise. I only ask that you think about it. It would still take months for us to make a potion like that, maybe even years, so you have time to consider your options."

Puck nodded and Mustardseed once again turned to Sabrina. "Well, I guess that is all I need to discuss with you. Do you have any more questions? I probably won't be back for a while or get the chance to answer them after today. I need to leave for Faerie soon so I can put Moth back in her rightful place."

Sabrina, still dumbfounded, could only shake her head. Mustardseed stood to leave. Once in the doorway, he turned around to look at them and nodded at each of them in turn. "Puck. Sabrina." And then he was gone.

Puck and Sabrina sat awkwardly in the hospital room for a few more minutes, neither wanting to start up another conversation. Sabrina tried to preoccupy herself by watching the soundless pictures flash across the TV screen and Puck went back to looking down at his shoes. Puck finally stood to leave and started to walk towards the door when his steps faltered and he suddenly stopped. He slowly turned around and walked towards an uncertain Sabrina.

Puck took inhaled deeply and looked Sabrina right in the eyes before speaking. "Promise me you won't lie any more, not to the point where you could get hurt."

Sabrina was surprised by his statement. She had no idea that he even cared in the least. "I promise," she croaked meekly.

Puck nodded and gave Sabrina the biggest surprise she had experienced that day, let alone that whole week. He smiled sincerely at her and gave her a small, gentle kiss on the cheek. Sabrina gasped, but Puck took no notice of this as he briskly turned around and walked out the door without another word.

Sabrina, despite all the bad thoughts she had ever had about Puck, despite all the pranks he had pulled on her, despite all that he had done to her, could not stop a small smile from crossing her face as she slowly lifted her hand to touch the place where Puck's lips had been just seconds ago. Then, still smiling she turned onto her right side and lay down to rest.

_Yep, I'm definitely dreaming._

* * *

**OK, did you think that was too sappy? I'm just not sure and that's the sweetest ending I could come up with. By the way, I changed the title because I thought "Lies Can Hurt" fit the moral of the story a lot better. Also, don't take this story off of story alert just yet. There's one more chapter to come! So just let me know what you think and if I don't update before Thursday, Merry Christmas! **

**- Elli**


	12. Epilogue

**... I have to say I'm seriously disappointed by the amount of reviews I got for that last chapter. I worked REALLY hard on it and its my longest one, not to mention the last official chapter! *sigh* Oh well. I want to sincerely thank those of you who did review: **

**Hedgi: Lol, yeah, I guess it is that time of year!**

**CurlsCat: Haha... I have no idea what that word is but I'm glad your excited! (Well, I think your excited... Again, I can't really tell what that word is.)**

**Dog9Girl: Sorry if I write slow. I'm just trying to make this the best story I can possibly write.**

**SummerGirl172: OMG, thank you! That's exactly what I wanted my story to be viewed as.**

**MozartandI: I'm glad you think so, it took me forever to think of a good ending. Lol, I'm glad you loved it that much!**

**Coolicious101: Thanks, I'm really happy that you like the ending.**

**Without further ado... The Epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Sisters Grimm. Never have, never will.**

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'Brina!" A tall brunette in a volleyball uniform waved goodbye to Sabrina as she left the school gym and got into a small red Honda. Her mother had come to pick her up.

Sabrina wiped the sweat off her brow and waved back. "See ya!" The brunette gave another small smile as her mother zoomed off with her daughter now in the passenger seat. The girl's name was Andrea and was one of Sabrina's FEMALE friends. Yep, Sabrina had made some new friends since her... incident.

After Mustardseed had left to go Faerie, things went back to normal. Puck pretended that the kiss had never happened and went back to pranking and humiliating Sabrina on a daily basis, which was just the way she preferred it. Sabrina did her time in punishment and the dreaded month of grounding was eventually over and done with much to her happiness. Puck made it clear to Nicole that it would be better if they were just friends. She didn't take it too well, but she would eventually get over it (Puck hoped). Daphne forgave Sabrina for putting herself in yet another dangerous situation, and Uncle Jake and Granny Relda did the same. Moth was currently doing her own time in a high-security section of Faerie's prison. Overall, things were the way they should be.

Sabrina was in her own volleyball uniform, having just come out of practice for the day. It turned out that Sabrina actually did want to join the girls' volleyball team, and that was how she made some very good friends such as Andrea. She still hung out with Nick and Chris often, but she thought it was nice to have some girls to hang out with and to just talk girl stuff with.

Nick and Chris had also been busy lately having joined the boys' JV football team, which Puck had also tried out for. Chris was very proud of his new position as quarterback, as were Nick and Puck who had gotten their positions as wide receivers.

Sabrina walked out of the front doors of the gym and out into the warmth of the sun. It was a beautiful, cloudless day, perfect for a football game, which was currently going on in the mid-sized football stadium across campus. Sabrina usually had to wait to go home on Thursdays because Puck always had a football game and couldn't fly her home until it was over. Daphne took art classes after school at the community center, which meant that she got picked up early by Uncle Jake.

This left Sabrina waiting in the stands for the game to be over, sometimes alone, which she didn't really mind, and sometimes with some of her friends from the volleyball team who had decided to come from practice to watch the game. Sabrina actually liked watching the games. She got to cheer on Chris and Nick and talk with friends, but then again, there were also other things that she could be doing that were more worth her time.

Sighing, Sabrina started across campus for the football field. If she was lucky, maybe Lindsey or Courtney, some more of her new friends, would be there. They were always fun to hang out with, although Courtney did have a rather unhealthy crush on Chris...

Seeing that she had arrived at the stadium, Sabrina walked through the gates leading to the stands, showing her student ID to the nearby teacher who was selling tickets. Luckily half time had just ended so most of the people who were there to watch the game were up in the stands where Sabrina could easily see every face. Not many people attended the JV games, so it didn't take long for Sabrina to spot Courtney jumping up and down in the top row, happily watching Chris make a pass. Sabrina grinned when she saw an embarassed looking Lindsey sitting next to her energetic friend, covering her face with one hand. Both were wearing uniforms identical to Sabrina's.

Sabrina started walking towards the bleachers where her friends resided. She ignored the ugly looks she received from Nicole and her followers who were showing off their new Prada bags near the concession stand and continued all the way up to the last row of bleachers where she sat next to Lindsey, who continued to cover her face as she looked at Sabrina miserably. She was the more conserved of the pair with jet black hair and a strong and silent nature.

Lindsey looked up at Sabrina with a look that seemed to say 'Just shoot me'. Sabrina laughed. "C'mon, Lindsey, it's not that bad. At least, it could be worse," she said as she looked up at Courtney who had not even taken her eyes off of Chris to greet Sabrina.

Lindsey took her hand away and looked at Sabrina full in the face. "You know she's going to build a monument to him one day."

Sabrina just laughed again and attempted a change in subject. She was used to her friend's somewhat negative attitude and was completely alright with it. Lindsey was a good, down-to-earth friend. "So how are we doing?"

Lindsey squinted down at the field and shook her head. "I can't even tell when someone passes the ball. I don't have my contacts in." She tugged on the end of Courtney's shorts. "Hey, Bouncy, what's the score?"

Courtney stopped her bouncing to glare down at Lindsey, "How should I know? The scoreboard has been broken for months."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "You've been watching the game the whole time and Sabrina wants to know."

Courtney's expression changed as she suddenly looked at Sabrina and blushed. "Oh, hey, Sabrina! I didn't notice you there!"

Sabrina dismissed it with a slight smile and repeated her previous question. "So how are we doing? You _have_ been watching the game the whole time, haven't you?"

Courtney blushed even more and muttered something inaudibly.

Lindsey smiled triumphantly. "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that you just said?"

Courtney glared at Lindsey again. "I don't know how we're doing, OK?" She looked towards the field dreamily. "You have _got _to admit that he's a god."

Neither of the two other girls needed her to say a name to figure out who Courtney was talking about, and both of them had to agree. Chris had really matured in the past month. He had wavy, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes you could just melt in, but Sabrina knew that all he would ever be to her was a brotherly best friend, just like Nick. Sabrina scanned the field and found said boy. Unlike Chris, he had not really matured, because he was purely an Everafter. His hair was a dark shade of brown and his eyes were a deep sapphire. His skin was tanned to perfection. Sabrina frowned in jelousy. She didn't tan, only burned.

Then she finally averted her eyes from Nick to look towards another familiar face. Puck, despite being a full Everafter like Nick, had matured of course in looks, not personality. He was still the same old Puck on the inside, but the outside had indeed changed. His eyes were still a bright emerald color, but he, like Nick, had a perfect tan from all of the football practices in the blazing sun. He had buffed up quite a bit from all the drills their coach had them do and could now do more than fifty perfect push-ups in a row, as he had declared in a proud and arrogant manner at dinner one night. His hair was blonde, a few shades lighter than Chris's dirty blonde, but he had the same wavy texture in his hair. Yes, Puck had definitely... _improved_.

Sabrina spent the remainder of the game talking and laughing with her new friends and occasionally greeting someone passing her row in the bleachers who she would faintly remember from one of her classes in school. The three girls eventually figured out the score and the fact that they were winning. At the end of the game, the score was 24-31 with Heart High School victorious.

The three girls ran down the bleachers to congratulate the team along with the rest of the crowd. Sabrina could soon see Nick, Chris, and Puck exiting the field nearby.

Sabrina, Lindsey, and Courtney soon caught up with them and greeted the three with a chorus of "Congratulations"s and "Good job"s.

Chris grinned right at Courtney when he winked and said, "Thanks, you guys." Sabrina and Lesley smirked knowingly at each other when Courtney blushed scarlet and nearly fainted.

Sabrina looked at Puck and said, "Hurry up and get your stuff so we can get home. I have tons of homework tonight."

Puck rolled his eyes at Sabrina. "Aw, that's no fun!"

Chris and Nick both snickered playfully at her. "Yeah, Sabrina," Nick said, "lighten up!"

Sabrina snickered back at them. "And what did you say your grade point average was again, Nick?"

It was Chris and Puck's turn to laugh at their friend. Nick just brushed it off and put an arm around a surprised Lindsey as he continued.

"Well, you do need to lighten up, Sabrina. I bet Lindsey agrees with me, don't you, Lindsey?" he asked, looking down at her. She was a few noticable inches shorter than him and everyone could tell.

Only Sabrina and Courtney could see a small blush crawl up Lindsey's face in the dimming sunlight as she responded shyly. "Uh, y-yeah, totally..."

With that, they all said their goodbyes and the boys walked off to the showers. Sabrina sat down on the bench outside the small building as she usually did while waiting for Puck and smiled at her friends.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Lindsey frowned slightly. "Do you want us to wait out here with you until Puck is done? We wouldn't mind."

Lindsey elbowed Courtney in the stomach. Courtney suddenly piped up, "Oh, yeah, we wouldn't mind at all, 'Brina!"

Sabrina just smiled again and shook her head. "Seriously, guys, I'm fine. He won't be too long. I'll see you tomorrow."

Taking that as their cue to leave, they a muttered a few "goodbye"s and walked off, leaving Sabrina alone on the small bench.

It never took Puck long to get ready to leave. Usually he was actually the first one out of the boys' locker room, seeing that he never bothered to shower, much to Sabrina's dismay, so Sabrina wasn't surprised when Puck came out of the building in his same old green hoodie not too long after he had gone in. Sabrina rose from her spot on the bench and, as she usually did on Thursdays such as this one, took his outstretched hand and prepared herself to be nauseated. Puck took off and was soon soaring one hundred feet up in the air towards the home of the Grimm family. Sabrina had grown somewhat used to flying with him and didn't feel as sick as she used to when she flew, but it still wasn't her favorite mode of transportation.

The pair soon landed in the Grimms' front yard and started walking towards the house.

Sabrina's nostrils flared at Puck's scent. "Ugh, Puck, you reek. You should really consider taking a shower next time."

Puck frowned. "And why would I do that? A little man stench never hurt anybody."

Sabrina snorted. "You consider yourself a man?"

Puck puffed out his chest. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You are such a child."

After that statement, Puck just stopped walking and looked away from Sabrina. Sabrina, afraid that she had offended him, felt immediate remorse and stopped as well. She walked towards the fairy who now had his back to her and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "Puck?" she asked tentatively.

Puck turned around and looked her right in the eyes. "You know, with all the insults and criticism you give me, sometimes I think I regret saving your life."

Again, guilt hit Sabrina like a city bus on the highway. For a moment there was only the sound of crickets chirping. "Puck-" she started.

Suddenly a boyish grin spread across Puck's face as he pushed Sabrina playfully aside and started running towards the front door. "Psyche!" he called over his shoulder, the grin still planted firmly on his face.

Sabrina could only laugh and chase after him. Yeah, things were back to normal- or as normal as normal could be in Ferryport Landing.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty good about this! I FINISHED THE STORY! And maybe, just maybe, if I get enough reviews I could write a sequel, but only if guys want me to. If this story, like, completely sucked, please tell me because I don't want to waste my time writing something you won't enjoy reading! So R&R and I LOVE you guys! Thanks SO much for reviewing! I really enjoyed writing this! You guys rock my socks! ;-)**

**- Elli**


End file.
